When did that happen ?
by Dust-of-Moon
Summary: Lorsque l'équipe de Seirin devient la numéro 1 du Japon en remportant la Winter Cup, Kagami est heureux, mais aussi un peu perdu, car s'il a atteint son but, il n'a maintenant plus de rêve... De plus, un accident survient, et il se voit obligé d'arrêter le basket durant plusieurs mois. Fic YAOI, AoKaga (Aomine X Kagami) et un léger Riko X Hyuuga dans le fond.
1. Prologue

Hoayo Mina !

C'est bon, c'est décidé, je me lance, je commence enfin cette fanfiction qui n'arrête pas d'aller et venir dans ma tête ! J'y pense depuis que j'ai finis de lire les scans de Kuroko no Basket, et donc, me voilà. Vu que je suis en manque de couple, il faut croire que je me sens obliger de faire une fanfiction avec pour couple principal un AoKaga, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ça signifie Aomine X Kagami, mes deux préférés ! Cette histoire est un **YAOI** donc homophobes passez votre chemin à moins que, pour je ne sais quelle raison, vous avez décider d'essayer d'en lire.

Sinon, je suis, extrêmement bavarde, donc vous pouvez laisser un review sur tout et n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça encourage. Bien entendue, comme pour la plupart des auteurs, j'accepterais tout review tant qu'ils ne seront pas insultant.

 **Titre:** When did that happen ?

 **Auteur:** Dust-of-Moon

 **Disclaimer:** Ais-je besoin de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que c'est **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** qui les a crées ? ^w^ (Non, parce que sinon, on pourrait voir Kagami et Aomine faire ça un peut partout)

 **Résume :** Lorsque l'équipe de Seirin devient la numéro 1 du Japon en remportant la Winter Cup, Kagami est heureux, mais aussi un peu perdu, car s'il a atteint son but, il n'a maintenant plus de rêve... De plus, un accident survient, et il se voit obligé d'arrêter le basket durant plusieurs mois. Fic **YAOI** , **AoKaga** (Aomine X Kagami) et un léger Riko X Hyuuga dans le fond.

Le résumé est un peu court mais efficace, en tout cas, j'espère que ma fanfic va vous plaire, et je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps.

Enjoy!

Dust-of-Moon

* * *

Kagami leva les poings en l'air sous les acclamations de la foule. Ils avaient gagné, s'était incroyable, ils avaient remporté la Winter Cup, faisant d'eux les numéros 1 du Japon ! Kagami essuya de son poignet la sueur qui coulait de son front sur ses yeux, avec soulagement. Un sentiment de bonheur extrême l'envahissait, il se sentait grisé par tout ses hurlements qui remplissaient le stade. Le commentateur s'enflammait sur son micros, qualifiant la victoire de Seirin d' "improbable", car, en effet, l'écart des points qu'il y avait eu durant le match entre eux et leurs adversaires suggérait plutôt leur défaite, ils avaient cependant réussi à les rattraper et même mieux, les battre ! Kagami était à bout de force, chacun de ses muscles criaient grâce, ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher à tout instant, la sueur coulait abondement sur son corps et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais, s'il était sur le point de s'effondrer au sol d'épuisement, son esprit était agité et ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer comme pouvait le témoigner le grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Kagami ferma les yeux un instant, pour les rouvrir peu après, priant que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve. La lumière des projecteurs l'éblouit momentanément, mais, il n'en avait cure, il aurait souhaité être là pour toujours... Il sentit quelqu'un lui sauter dessus par derrière, entourant ses épaules avec son bras, il tourna la tête et vit Shinji lui faire un grand sourire avant de l'entraîner vers les autres. Hyuuga en l'apercevant, lui donna l'accolade et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant, cependant, le capitaine fut vite séparé d'eux par Riko qui avait sauté dans ses bras en pleurant de bonheur. Teppei et Shun se firent un plaisir de se moquer gentiment d'eux en évoquant le futur couple que formerait surement la coach et le capitaine. Sous ces remarques, les deux concernés se séparèrent instantanément en protestant vainement.

L'arbitre les rappela à l'ordre en demandant aux équipes adverses de se saluer. Ce qu'ils firent sous les applaudissements de la foule et c'est à regret que Seirin quitta le terrain pour aller se changer dans les vestiaires. Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêt, c'est en commun accord qu'ils décidèrent de fêter leur victoire au restaurant. Cependant, ils rentrèrent d'abord chacun chez eux pour poser leurs affaires pendant que Riko et Hyuuga allaient réserver leur place.

Kagami prit donc le chemin du retour en passant par divers raccourcis qui lui permettaient d'arriver plus rapidement chez lui, car, il voulait rejoindre ses amis pour manger au plus vite. Il emprunta une dernière ruelle qui débouchait sur un des carrefours principales de la ville, il n'était maintenant plus qu'à cinq minutes de chez lui. Un nuage de bué s'échappa de sa bouche, l'air frais de la nuit le fit frissonner, il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son sweet et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Il s'engagea sur le passage piéton en levant la tête vers le ciel bleu foncé où les étoiles, minuscules points lumineux, étaient visibles. Kagami se sentait heureux, l'air frais le revigorait un peu. Ce match de basket lui avait fait ressentir toutes les émotions possibles, il avait été plein d'espoir, et avait ressentit des émotions comme la crainte, la joie, la peur, la fierté, ces émotions qui faisaient battre votre cœur à tout rompre, vous faisant respirer difficilement et parcourir votre corps de frémissement. Il avait ressenti du stress juste avant de mettre le dernier panier, mais, le plus étonnant, s'était le sentiment, ce sentiment qui s'immisçait doucement en lui, qui vous prend aux moments les plus inattendus, des fois, juste en regardant un parc pour enfant ou en revenant sur un lieu de votre enfance, cette émotion, qui vous enveloppe doucement et qui resserre de plus en plus son étreinte, finissant par vous étouffer, allant même jusqu'à vous faire pleurer. Elle l'envahissait doucement, mêlé avec de la tristesse et une pointe de regret. Car s'il avait atteint son but, il n'avait maintenant plus de rêve. C'était finis. Tout simplement. Ils avaient gagné...

C'est alors qu'un crissement de pneu le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Le basketteur sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Une forte lumière vint l'éblouir et le temps ralentit, les bruits autour de lui s'atténuèrent, son regard se fixa sur la voiture et tout autour de lui devint flou, plus rien ne comptait mis à part ça. Seul le bruit du pot d'échappement et des pneus sur le sol lui parvenait distinctement. Des cris fusaient autour de lui, mais, ils ne l'atteignaient pas, jusqu'à ce que, un, plus fort que les autres le sortit de sa torpeur. Kagami sauta sur le côté, mais, ses muscles endoloris, par l'effort qu'il avait fait durant le match, ne le portèrent pas assez loin, et la voiture le heurta, la propulsant contre le lampadaire. Il poussa un cri de douleur lorsque sa main heurta violemment le rebord du trottoir et ses yeux se voilèrent quelques instants. Il voulut se relever mais son corps se déroba sous lui. Des voix pressées retentissaient non loin de lui, plusieurs inconnus sortirent fébrilement leur portable de leur poche pour appeler l'ambulance. C'est alors, qu'une personne se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui.

"Kagami ! s'exclama l'inconnu visiblement inquiet

Le blessé tenta de le reconnaître mais il voyait flou.

-Tu ne vas pas nous lâcher maintenant, putain ! J'ai une revanche à prendre je te rappelle ! reprit la personne de plus en plus anxieuse

Kagami plissa les yeux et finis par réussir à distinguer les traits du visage de l'inconnu penché au-dessus de lui.

-Ao... Aomine ? bégaya-t-il difficilement"

Cependant, sa vision se brouilla et bientôt ses yeux se fermèrent malgré ses effort, le plongeant dans un noir complet.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé mon Prologue, même s'il est un peu court ^^, mais je promets de faire mieux pour les prochains chapitres (si j'en ai la capacité ^^), n'hésitez pas à laisser un review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	2. Chapter 1 : Le réveil

Hoaya Mina !

Je vais (finalement) même si j'ai dis à certains que je posterais mon premier chapitre plus tard, mettre en ce jour, à minuit trente-deux, le 31 juillet, 2015, le chapitre 1 en ligne. Je l'ai appelé, "Le réveil", aucun commentaire, je sais parfaitement que le titre est nul, mais que voulez-vous, j'ai toujours eu du mal à en trouver pour mes chapitres et mes histoires... Mais si vous trouvez mieux, proposez et je modifierais !

J'ai fais de mon mieux, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira, de plus, j'ai prévu de faire cette fanfiction plutôt longue (enfin, je crois, on verra bien comment ça se déroulera), donc, ne vous attendez pas à ce que les deux protagonistes se rende compte rapidement de leurs sentiments !

 **Titre:** When did that happen ?

 **Auteur:** Dust-of-Moon

 **Disclaimer:** Ais-je besoin de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que c'est **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** qui les a crées ? ^w^ (Non, parce que sinon, on pourrait voir Kagami et Aomine faire ça un peut partout)

 **Résume :** Lorsque l'équipe de Seirin devient la numéro 1 du Japon en remportant la Winter Cup, Kagami est heureux, mais aussi un peu perdu, car s'il a atteint son but, il n'a maintenant plus de rêve... De plus, un accident survient, et il se voit obligé d'arrêter le basket durant plusieurs mois. Fic **YAOI** , **AoKaga** (Aomine X Kagami) et un léger Riko X Hyuuga dans le fond.

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _ **Camila19 :**_ Baka ! C'est quoi cette manière d'insulter les gens, et la politesse alors ? XD Tu vas l'avoir ta suite, d'ailleurs, elle juste là, en-dessous ! NON DE DIEU, UNE MEDIUM ! Au moins le point positif, c'est que plus tard t'es sur d'avoir un métier ;P. Une vision ? Ma pauvre, ça devait être très éprouvant... Mais dis moi, tu prévois quoi pour le prochain chapitre ? ^^ En tout cas, je suis enchantée que cette histoire te plaise ^^, vraiment, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire (même si enfaite, je n'ai vraiment encore une façon d'écrire très définie). -CALINOU :3 _  
_

Je remercie pour tout les retours que j'ai eu sur mon Prologue ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que autant de monde vienne pour lire ma fic, mai en tout cas, ça m'a donné beaucoup de courage pour écrire la suite !

Enjoy!

Dust-of-Moon

* * *

Le noir, l'entourait, il n'y avait rien d'autre, aucune sensation, mis à part l'impression de se noyer dans cet abîme sombre et froid. Rien ne le raccrochait à la réalité...

 _Bip, bip, bip_

La réalité ? Quelle réalité ? Est-ce que tout ce qu'il avait vécu, avait été, un jour, réel ?

 _Bip, bip, bip_

Aucune notion de temps, tout était vide...

 _Bip, bip, bip_

Est-ce que le temps avait une emprise à l'endroit où il se trouvait ?

 _Bip, bip, bip_

Ces bruits réguliers... C'était la seule chose qui le rattachait. Qui le rattachait à quoi ?

 _Bip, bip, bip_

Il aurait tout simplement voulu que ces bruits cessent, il voulait se reposer, il était fatigué...

 _Bip, bip, bip_

Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander qu'on le laisse tranquille, mais, il n'y arrivait pas, sa gorge était sèche

 _Bip, bip, bip_

Il en avait assez, ce n'était pas trop demandé d'être au calme ? Ouvrir les yeux... Oui, c'est ça, peut-être que comme ça, il verrait autre chose que cet endroit sombre.

 _Bip, bip, bip_

Avec un effort surhumain, il parvint à entrouvrir ses yeux pour les refermer immédiatement, la lumière était trop forte. Elle faisait mal aux yeux.

 _Bip, bip, bip_

Il les rouvrit tout doucement en les plissant pour tenter d'habituer ses yeux aux flots lumineux qui agressait ses yeux. Tout était blanc, s'était désagréable, un endroit tout blanc... Ou un endroit entièrement noir...

 _Bip, bip, bip_

Et puis ces bruit incessant, d'où venaient-ils ? D'ailleurs, où se trouvait-il ? Il n'était pas chez lui, ni dans un endroit qu'il connaissait. Et puis cette machine qui trônait à côté de son lit.

 _Bip, bip, bip_

Il releva doucement la tête, les bruits venaient de la machine... Pourquoi ? Il baissa les yeux et vit des fils accrochés à son bras, il sentit la panique le gagner.

 _Bip, bip, bip_

La cadence des bruits se fit plus rapide, il voulut retirer les fils, mais le bruit d'une porte l'en empêcha. Il tourna brusquement la tête, prit sur le fait.

"Vous êtes réveillé ? Veuillez patienter un instant, je vais chercher le docteur et tâcher de vous calmer en attendant son arrivée, déclara-t-elle après avoir lancé un regard à la machine qui produisait tous ces "bip" affolés.

Le docteur ? Il se laissa aller sur les coussins derrière lui. Il était à l'hôpital... Dire qu'il avait pris peur en se réveillant... Mais pourquoi était-il à l'hôpital ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir que quelque chose lui soit arrivé... C'est alors que le bruit de pas presser dans le couloir le ramena à la réalité, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme en blouse blanche rentra. Il n'était ni vieux, ni jeune, en fait, Kagami n'arrivait pas à lui donner un âge. Il avait des longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan et les traits de son visage étaient fins.

"Je suis le Docteur Sakamoto, je m'occupe de votre cas, commença-t-il avec sérieux, une voiture vous renversé alors que vous rentriez chez vous.

-Hum... tenta de dire Kagami la gorge un peu sèche, Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de l'eau s'il vous plaît ?

Le docteur lui lança un regard étonné, s'attendant surement à une autre réaction de la part de son patient, mais fini par sourire légèrement avant de remplir un gobelet et de lui tendre. Kagami voulut tendre la main une vive douleur le saisit, il fronça les sourcils et le saisit de son autre main.

-Vous avez une entorse au genou, votre poignet est cassé et votre épaule était déboitée, mais on l'a remise en place, débita rapidement le médecin d'un air compatissant, vous avez donc un plâtre...

Kagami lâcha brusquement son verre et l'eau se répandit sur le lit.

-QUOI ? s'écri-t-il ahuris

-Vous avez bien entendu, certifia l'homme en se penchant pour ramasser le gobelet et le poser sur une table

-Mais, mais... paniqua Kagami

Le basket, voilà à quoi pensait anxieusement Kagami, il ne pouvait plus jouer de basket, et il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps.

-Je... Dans, combien de temps... Je serais débarrassé du plâtre ?

-Vous, eh bien... Hum... Vous faites du sport ? Non ?

-Du basket ! Comment vous avez deviné ?

-Votre constitution physique et puis j'étais sûr de vous avoir vu à un match de basket, justement...

-Alors dites-moi ce qui ne va pas ! demanda durement Kagami en voyant que la discussion changeait de sujet

-Pour l'entorse, vous devrez appliquer une pommade et porter une attelle durant 5 jours, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas très grave.

-Aah, ça va... Vous m'avez fait peur ! le coupa Kagami

-Enfaite, le problème vient après... Vous porterez un plâtre au poignet pendant 2 mois... commença le docteur, vous allez devoir faire de la rééducation qui vous prendra un long moment et vous ne pourrez pas non plus jouer avec votre corps en le poussant au-delà de ses limites, car cela pourra laisser des séquelles... expliqua Sakamoto

-Ne pas aller au-delà de mes limites ? répéta Kagami

-Eh bien... Vous ne pourrez plus jouer sérieusement du basket, avant un moment, c'est-à-dire que si vous en faîtes en activité, vous ne pourrez pas faire plus de deux heures de basket par semaine... Surtout que c'est un sport où l'on bouge beaucoup et où les muscles des jambes sont extrêmement sollicités tout comme ceux des bras. Vous pourrez, par contre, si vous le souhaitez, continuer de faire du sport, avec la natation après que l'on ait enlevé votre plâtre.

-De la... Natation ? C'est ça votre solution ?!

-Écoutez, je sais que ça doit être frustrant, mais ce n'est que pendant une période, elle sera peut-être longue, mais après vous pourrez recommencer le basket comme avant, argumenta le docteur, et puis, la natation permettra de vous muscler en douceur sans craindre de vous blesser et avec un peu de chance, ça permettra peut-être d'accélérer la rééducation. Et dîtes-vous que certaines personnes ne peuvent même plus faire de sport à cause d'accidents semblables au vôtre, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance !

Kagami lui lança un regard noir, mais ne répondit pas, forcé d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Si cette putain de voiture ne lui était pas rentrée dedans, il ne serait pas dans cet état... Dans cette situation...

-Je vais vous laisser, une infirmière va passer pour changer votre drap, reprit Sakamoto en pointant du doigt le linge mouillé à cause du verre d'eau"

Le blessé se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer son accord avant de se renfermer sur lui-même. Le docteur sortit finalement, soulageant Kagami qui souhaitait être seul pour le moment. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains en poussant un long soupir, il n'avait aucune idée... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il voulait faire, et si maintenant... Dans ces conditions, il pourrait le faire... Avant, il jouait du basket sans envisager le futur, bien sûr, il prenait ça au sérieux, il savait dès le début qu'il ne faisait pas ça juste comme un passe-temps, mais maintenant, sur son lit d'hôpital, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui arriver. Toute sa vie était construite autour de basket et il ne savait pas comment il allait s'occuper pendant les mois qui viendraient... Et d'ailleurs, à la fin de ce laps de temps, ses camarades auront surement considérablement augmenté leur niveau tandis que lui, sa force aura stagné, voir, diminuée. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être à la traîne et d'être un poids pour les autres.

Et la natation ? Franchement, qui voudrait faire de la natation, on nage seul, et l'on n'a pas de sensations fortes... Comment ce docteur pouvait croire qu'en lui disant qu'il pourrait faire ce sport, ça le rassurerait, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Quand il pensait qu'il devrait se rabattre dessus s'il souhaitait faire du sport le dégoûtait, il aimait le basket, donc il en jouait, mais la seule et unique raison qui pourrait le pousser à nager serait d'être sûr que ça puisse accélérer sa rééducation.

"Excusez-moi, l'interpella une infirmière

Kagami sursauta, il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'une personne était rentrée dans la chambre.

-Je suis venue pour changer le drap, expliqua-t-elle avec un air ennuyé"

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part et retira le linge mouillé pour le remplacer par un sec avant de s'en aller prestement. Il faut dire que cette infirmière souhaiterait surement faire autre chose de sa vie que de changer les draps des malades... Kagami regarda plus attentivement autour de lui, la chambre, toute blanche sentait le désinfectant, une table était installée de l'autre côté de la pièce et au-dessus, une fenêtre donnait vue sur la ville. Bien entendue, la machine qui produisait les bruits réguliers trônait à gauche de son lit, à côté d'une table de nuit sur laquelle était posé un bouquet de fleurs avec une lettre.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé chers lecteurs ? :)

Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas beaucoup plus grand que le Prologue, mais, il l'est tout de même un peu plus donc c'est un bon début ! J'essayerais de faire mieux pour le prochain. A votre avis, de qui vient les fleures et la lettre ? (Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le pressentiment, que tout le monde va me répondre en disant le prénom d'une certaine personne ?)

 **/!\ IMPORTANT, CONCERNE TOUS LES LECTEURS /!\**

Je souhaiterais savoir si vous préféreriez que je poste un chapitre toutes les semaines qui sera d'à peu près cette taille où un plus rarement mais plus long (en sachant que pour deux semaines, je multiplie la longueur de ce chapitre par deux, pour trois semaines par trois, ect...)

Bref, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui et au prochain chapitre ! ^^


	3. Chapter 2 : Lettre d'excuse

Hoayo Mina !

Et voici le second chapitre, qui vous plaira, je l'espère. Si vous attendiez impatiemment de savoir de qui était les fleures et la lettre, la réponse, c'est en-dessous, dans la partie histoire ^^. Le truc, le plus fou, c'est que les 7 premières reviews m'ont tellement fait plaisirs, que ce chapitre, j'avais déjà finis de l'écrire avant de publié mon chapitre 1 "Le réveil". Ce chapitre, ayant, aussi un titre pourris, vous pouvez en suggérer un autre qui sera surement, sans beaucoup de difficulté, mieux que celui que j'ai trouvé. ;)

 **Titre:** When did that happen ?

 **Auteur:** Dust-of-Moon

 **Disclaimer:** Ais-je besoin de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que c'est **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** qui les a crées ? ^w^

 **Résume :** Lorsque l'équipe de Seirin devient la numéro 1 du Japon en remportant la Winter Cup, Kagami est heureux, mais aussi un peu perdu, car s'il a atteint son but, il n'a maintenant plus de rêve... De plus, un accident survient, et il se voit obligé d'arrêter le basket durant plusieurs mois. Fic **YAOI** , **AoKaga** (Aomine X Kagami)

 **/!\ IMPORTANT /!\**

Vu que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour par rapport à la question que j'avais pausé : "A quelle fréquence voulez-vous que sorte les chapitres", j'ai décidé de mettre un petit compteur à chaque chapitres où j'indiquerai les votes.

 **Toutes les semaines : 2**

 **Toutes les deux semaines : 2  
**

Nous voilà avec... Une égalité... Je vais faire un par semaine en attendant les prochains votes car c'est le "toutes les semaines" qui est arrivé en premier aux deux votes :).

 **/!\ IMPORTANT /!\**

Je dis encore merci pour tous ces reviews qui m'ont fait chauds au cœur, j'espère qu'il y aura moins de fautes d'orthographe dans ce chapitre ! Et pour les personnes intéressées,sinon, juste en-dessous, il y a un lien qui amène à PLEIN de doujinshis Aokaga (il y en a des vraiment super, je vous conseille d'aller jeter un coup d'œil).

 **boroiheya . tumblr . com** (enlevez les espaces entre les points)

Enjoy !

Dust-of-Moon

* * *

Kagami tendit son bras et attrapa les fleures et la carte avec suspicion. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ouvrit prudemment la carte et commença à lire la lettre, cependant, ses sourcils se froncèrent au fur et à mesure que son regard parcourait le papier. Quand il fut arrivé au point final, il se mit, soudainement, dans un excès de rage à la déchirer, transformant la jolie carte en confettis. Kagami n'était pas réputé pour son sang-froid, et à cet instant, on pouvait clairement voir qu'il s'énervait facilement, son visage devint rouge écrevisse tandis qu'il réprimait un hurlement de colère et il donna un coup-de-poing dans le vide. De quel droit osait-il ? Il était responsable de son accident, s'était lui qui l'avait renversé et maintenant, il se pointait avec un bouquet et carte, non, même pas, la personne responsable de l'accident n'avait même prit la peine d'aller le voir, il s'était contenté d'acheter des fleurs, une carte avec un petit mot de rétablissement qu'il avait envoyé à l'hôpital... Ça le mettait hors de lui ! Et puis, de quel droit se permettait-il à la fin de la lettre de dire qu'à cause de LUI sa voiture avait été abîmé ? Où se croyait-il, il avait renversé quelqu'un, il aurait presque pu le tuer et tout ce à quoi pensait ce riche était ça belle jaguar qui à cause du freinage trop brusque était maintenant chez le garagiste...

"Quel salaud ! laissa échapper Kagami avec colère"

Il saisit le bouquet et le lança dans la corbeille où il atterrit dans un bruissement. Il ne voulait pas de ce cadeau et il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à le voir dans la poubelle... Il soupira en secouant la tête, il savait parfaitement qu'il avait comportement immature, mais ça ne lui posait pas de problème, en plus, il avait bien le droit de se défouler un peu, il allait rester à l'hôpital surement encore un petit moment et avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé... Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à faire, il n'y avait aucune revue, pas de télé, ni d'ordinateur, comment est-ce qu'il allait s'occuper ? Il n'avait pas l'intention de végéter comme un légume dans cette chambre. Il n'y avait même pas d'horloge... Kagami ferma les yeux avec un soupir, s'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était son appétit, il avait faim, vraiment très faim et il ne savait même pas quand est-ce qu'on allait le nourrir. Il imaginait très bien les montagnes de hamburger qu'il mangeait habituellement, malheureusement, on ne mange pas ce genre de nourriture à l'hôpital à part en Amérique où il était possible de trouver un McDonald's dans le bâtiment lui-même... Il aurait surement un purée granuleuse sans goût avec un petit morceau de viande tout sec et un yaourt insipide... De plus, ce ne serait vraiment pas assez pour remplir son estomac...

Kagami poussa un long soupir, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il jeta un regard à travers la fenêtre, le ciel était couvert par de gros nuages gris qui faisaient barrage aux rayons du soleil et au bleu azur. La ville semblait calme, il n'entendait pas le bruit des voitures qui passaient habituellement dans la rue, devant l'hôpital, ni les cris des enfants. Kagami aurait bien aimé avoir de la compagnie même si quelques instants auparavant, il avait pensé vouloir être seul. Cependant, il ne voulait pas que cette personne le regarde avec pitié, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'elle fasse comme si de rien n'était. Il aimerait juste que se soit quelqu'un qui lui tienne compagnie par sa présence et non par sa voix. Juste pour se sentir entouré. Il ferma les yeux en prenant le décision de dormir un peu, il avait besoin de repos pour guérir et, de plus, dans cet hôpital, ça semblait être la meilleure manière pour passer le temps. C'est donc quelques instants après que Kagami sombra dans un sommeil profond.

oOo

Kagami se réveilla en sursaut, tiré de son sommeil par un bruit, il leva brusquement la tête vers la porte en réprimant un gémissement, il s'était fait mal au cou dans sa précipitation. Le docteur venait visiblement tout juste de rentrer dans la pièce.

"Oh, je vous ai réveillé ? Je suis désolé, j'allais m'en aller... lui annonça le docteur

-Comme je suis réveillé, dîtes moi la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu me voir, répondit Kagami un ton grognon

Si Kagami détestait bien une chose, c'est d'être réveillé... Il faut dire qu'il avait pour habitude de faire de longues grasses matinées durant les week-ends et vouait un culte sans borne à son lit ainsi qu'à son canapé où il s'affalait dès qu'il rentrait chez lui.

-Lorsque je suis venu vous voir, dernièrement, je n'ai pas tout dit, car vous sembliez vouloir être seul, c'est pourquoi je suis venu pour vous donner les dernières informations.

-Les dernières informations ? répéta Kagami en sentant son ventre se nouer sous l'appréhension

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de grave, je tenais juste à vous informer que vous resterez encore 15 jours à l'hôpital, le temps de s'assurer que votre genou récupère bien, et vous pourrez retourner chez vous. Vous êtes aussi resté inconscient durant deux jours.

Kagami fixa quelques instants Sakamoto, il ne pensa même pas au fait qu'il était resté endormi durant deux jours, ni à ses amis qui devaient se demander où il était. Non, la seule chose à laquelle il pensa fut, que passer 15 jours dans un hôpital où il n'y a aucune occupation était diablement long.

-Mais, vous ne pourriez pas m'apporter des choses à faire, je m'ennuie énormément ici, déclara Kagami en toute franchise

-Pour tout vous dire, vos amis sont en train d'attendre dans la salle d'attente, vous pourrez donc leur demander d'aller chercher quelques unes de vos affaires qui se trouvent chez vous.

-C'est vrai ? se réjouit Kagami à l'idée de voir ses amis, ils peuvent venir me voir ?

-Oui, je vais aller les chercher, annonça le docteur avant de s'en aller rapidement

Kagami attendit un petit moment, mais Sakomoto revint rapidement accompagné de ses camarades. Kagami eut un large sourire en les apercevant.

-Salut Kagami, s'exclama le capitaine ainsi que les autres membres de l'équipe

-Salut, comment ça va tout le monde ? demanda Kagami

-C'est plutôt à nous de te dire ça, rétorqua Teppei avec amusement

-Et bien, je vais plutôt bien mis à part que je me sois fait renverser par une voiture et que j'ai écopé d'un poignet cassé, d'une entorse au genou et d'une épaule déboitée... grimaça le concerné

-En tout cas, une chose est sûre, tu es bien amoché, déclara Riko en le fixant d'un air calculateur, tu ne vas pas pouvoir jouer pendant un bon moment, il va falloir que l'on trouve une solution en attendant ton retour pour combler ton manque dans l'équipe...

Le regard de Kagami s'assombrit en repensant à son incapacité actuelle à jouer du basket. Hyuuga jeta un regard d'avertissement à Riku qui sursauta en se rendant compte qu'elle avait sous-entendu qu'ils allaient devoir le remplacer. Elle dansa d'un pied sur l'autre gênée avant de reprendre la parole avec un air désolé que Kagami aurait bien voulu arracher de son visage, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès que tu seras guéri, tu reprendras place dans l'équipe, tenta la coach pour se rattraper

Kagami haussa les épaules avant que Kuroko intervienne en détournant la conversation de ce sujet plutôt sensible.

-Mais en fait, comment avez-vous su que j'étais à l'hôpital ? les interrogea Kagami curieux

-C'est Aomine qui nous a prévenus, lui expliqua Kuroko

-Aomine ?! s'exclama Kagami bouche bée"

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je sais... Aomine n'est pas encore apparut dans ma fic... NE ME TUEZ PAAAS ! Je vous promets, je vous jure, qu'il sera là dans le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après ! Ce n'est pas un mensonge !

J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes et puis... Personne n'a deviné de qui était la lettre ^^, j'avoue que ce n'étais pas forcement facile à deviner même si c'est plutôt logique. Aussi, j'ai envie de dire, vous voyez Aomine offrir des fleurs à quelqu'un ? Bon, peut-être que grâce à l'effet Momoi...De plus, j'avais déjà dit au début de la fic que je ne voulais pas que les deux protagonistes se sautent trop rapidement dessus (ce ne sont pas des lapins quand même !), j'aime bien les histoires qui prennent du temps, c'est plus mignon (hihihi ^^).

Enfin... Bref... A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Est-ce que je vais vraiment faire apparaître Aomine ? (J'ai l'impression de faire la commentatrice de téléréalité...)

 **/!\ IMPORTANT /!\**

Même question qu'au dernier chapitre, à quelle fréquence voulez-vous les chapitres en sachant que plus le temps est long plus les chapitres s'agrandiront.

 **/!\ IMPORTANT /!\**

Sur ce, au chapitre trois mes chéris !


	4. Chapter 3 : Riko

Ohayo Mina !

Voici le chapiiiitre... 3 ! J'ai fait de mon mieux donc j'espère qui vous apprécierez

 **Titre:** When did that happen ?

 **Auteur:** Dust-of-Moon

 **Disclaimer:** Ais-je besoin de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que c'est **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** qui les a crées ? ^w^

 **Résume :** Lorsque l'équipe de Seirin devient la numéro 1 du Japon en remportant la Winter Cup, Kagami est heureux, mais aussi un peu perdu, car s'il a atteint son but, il n'a maintenant plus de rêve... De plus, un accident survient, et il se voit obligé d'arrêter le basket durant plusieurs mois. Fic **YAOI** , **AoKaga** (Aomine X Kagami)

 **/!\ IMPORTANT /!\**

Vu que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour par rapport à la question que j'avais pausé : "A quelle fréquence voulez-vous que sorte les chapitres", j'ai décidé de mettre un petit compteur à chaque chapitres où j'indiquerai les votes.

 **Toutes les semaines : 3**

 **Toutes les deux semaines : 2  
**

Nous voilà avec... Une égalité... Je vais faire un par semaine en attendant les prochains votes car c'est le "toutes les semaines" qui est arrivé en premier aux deux votes :).

 **/!\ IMPORTANT /!\**

* * *

 **Précédent chapitre :  
**

 _"Mais enfaite, comment avez-vous su que j'étais à l'hôpital ? les interrogea Kagami curieux_

 _-C'est Aomine qui nous as prévenu, lui expliqua Kuroko_

 _-Aomine ?! s'exclama Kagami bouche bée"_

 **Chapitre 3 :  
**

"Oui, il nous as rejoint alors que nous étions au restaurant pour fêter la victoire, expliqua Riko"

 **Flash-Back**

Riko fut la première a arrivé au restaurant accompagné de Hyuuga, elle devait bien avouer que cela ne la gênait pas d'être seule avec le capitaine, mais, elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Il faut dire que ce ne serait peut-être pas une très bonne idée d'avoir une relation avec lui, les autres garnements qui faisaient partie de l'équipe en aurait surement profité pour tenter de convaincre Hyuuga de lui parler pour rendre les entraînement un peu moins intensif et de plus, ils ne se priveraient pas priver pour faire des commentaires... Riko poussa un long soupir, sans parler de la réaction de son père, son père allait surement vouloir faire passer pleins d'épreuves à Hyuuga pour déterminer si oui, ou non, il était de digne de sa fille adorée. Encore, ce n'était pas un gros problème, elle aurait juste à le remettre à sa place avec ses poings et ses regards noirs, tout le monde pliait devant elle lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Elle n'avait pourtant, pas l'impression d'être si terrifiante que ça... La coach poussa un énième soupir avant d'être tirée de ses pensées par l'objet même de ses problèmes.

"Oï ! Riko ? l'interpella Hyuuga en agitant la main devant ses yeux

Riko sursauta violemment avant de se mettre à rougir de gêne sous le regard étonné du capitaine. Il vrai qu'il est assez rare de la voir rougir, mais elle venait de prendre conscience qu'elle envisageait déjà les problèmes qui arriveraient si elle sortait avec lui...

-Ça va, tu as de la fièvre ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet

Riko, ferma momentanément les yeux et mit rapidement toutes ses pensées dans un coin de son esprit avant de gommer toutes traces de rougeurs sur ses joues.

-Oui, oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, viens, rentrons dans le restaurant, on va réserver la table avant qu'il n'y ai plus de place, lui répondit Riko en lui faisant signe de rentrer dans le restaurant

Hyuuga posa un doigt sur ses lunettes pour les remonter un peu, -ce qui était, d'après Riko, une petite manie incroyablement mignonne- avant d'emboîter ses pas. Ils poussèrent les portes avant d'être immédiatement prit en charge.

-Une table de deux je présume, les interpella le serveur avec un petit air remplit de sous-entendu

Riko vit tous ses efforts réduit au néant, son self-contrôle s'était échappé, elle avait le choix entre rougir et piquer un énorme far dont toutes les personnes du restaurant se souviendraient ou se mettre dans une colère noire pour cacher ses sentiments qui, elle aussi, restera graver dans leurs mémoires. Elle choisit le deuxième option. Aucune hésitation. Elle avait l'habitude.

-Il n'est pas mon petit ami, déclara-t-elle d'une voix furieuse

-Mais oui, soupira avec un air goguenard le serveur, je vous crois...

Là par contre, elle était vraiment en colère, comment osait-il la prendre de haut, il allait voir ce petit prétentieux... Oui, il allait voir se que signifiait s'en prendre à Riko Aida ! Hyuuga s'en rendit compte et grimaça en reculant de quelques pas pour être sûre de ne pas se prendre un coups lorsque sous l'effet de la colère, elle commencerait surement à agiter les bras. Il regarda le visage de son amie qui devenait de plus en plus sombre, le visage de Riko était vraiment très joli, même dans ses moments là, bien qu'il devenait un peu effrayant. L'orage allait arriver, il le sentait...

-Bon, alors, vous venez, c'est par là, rajouta le "petit prétentieux" signant son arrêt de mort

Et comme l'avait prédit Hyuuga, la tempête éclata, violente, spontanée et surtout bruyante.

-VOUS NE M'ÉCOUTEZ PAS OU QUOI ? s'échauffa la jeune fille, JE VIENS DE VOUS DIRE QU'IL N'EST PAS MON PETIT AMI ! VOUS VOULEZ PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE LE RÉPÈTE PLUS FORT ?!

-Euh... commença le serveur en reculant d'un pas légèrement effrayé, ne... Ne vous énervez pas voyons... Il y a des personnes dans le restaurant, je vous prierais de faire un peu de calme.

-POUR COMMENCER VOUS ALLEZ ME RÉSERVER CETTE... commença Riko avant d'être coupé par Hyuuga

Le capitaine avec un air passablement ennuyé, plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille et l'attira vers lui pour la faire taire avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui faisait les frais de la colère de Riko qui le regardait avec respect en se demandant de quelle manière il s'y prenait pour dompter cette bête sauvage. Riko ne réagit pas, totalement surprise.

-Auriez-vous, l'amabilité de nous réserver cette table en attendant que nos amis arrivent, demanda poliment Hyuuga en pointant du doigt une longue table

-O... Oui, oui, bredouilla le serveur en jetant quelques regards inquiets vers Riko

La fille en question se défit de l'emprise du capitaine en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Calme-toi Riko, il ne voulait pas être méchant tu sais, lui fit-il remarque

-Tu pouvais garder cette remarque pour toi Hyuuga, grogna-t-elle"

Le garçon lui lança un énième regard rempli de respect, non seulement le surnommé Hyuuga avait arrêté la diablesse dans sa tirade sans aucune peur et maintenant, il lui faisait une remarque. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait faire ça sans être proche de cette, bien que jolie, folle furieuse, c'est vrai ça, elle était plutôt mignonne celle-là, avec ses cheveux court et le beau sourire qu'elle avait quand elle était rentrée dans le restaurant, inutile de préciser que celui-ci s'était évaporé depuis qu'elle s'était mise en colère. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle le dépassait pour aller s'asseoir à la table, oui, vraiment, elle n'était pas mal... Ils avaient commencé sur de mauvaises bases, mais il pouvait arranger ça. Le jeune homme qui accompagnait Riko s'assit à son tour en posant son sac avant de s'appuyer sur ses bras qu'il avait posé sur la table en rejetant sa tête en arrière pour pousser un long bâillement.

Le serveur s'approcha d'eux et ignorant délibérément Hyuuga, demanda d'un air séducteur à Riko ce qu'elle souhaitait commander. À son grand déplaisir, elle se tourna immédiatement vers le capitaine.

"On peut bien prendre quelque chose à boire en attendant les autres, décida-t-elle, tu veux quoi Hyuuga ?

-Ça ira, je n'ai pas soif, sourit le concerné

-Moi, je prendrais un Coca

-D'accord, je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! dit le serveur en s'éloignant

Hyuuga le suivit du regard, pensif... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas l'aimer, pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison valable pour le détester... Il secoua la tête avec exaspération lorsque des voix joyeuses vinrent briser le calme régnant dans la pièce.

"Capitaine, coach ! s'exclama joyeusement Shinji qui était accompagné des autres membres de l'équipe de Seirin bien que Kagami manquait à l'appel. Mais ce n'était pas nouveau que Kagami arrive en retard

-Venez ici, dit Riko en leur faisant un geste de main

Ils les rejoignirent et s'assirent autour de la table en engageant la conversation. Le serveur revint rapidement et eut la surprise de voir des garçons... Pleins de garçons autour de Riko... Il s'ébroua en se demandant s'il était normal que la jeune femme soit seule avec eux, et alla déposer le Coca sur la table avec un sourire charmeur.

-Voici votre commande, déclara-t-il avec un sourire charmeur avant de sentir tous les regards se poser sur lui, les garçons avaient tous des mines ébahies comme si... Comme si, quoi ?

-J'y crois pas... commença un brun

-Pincez-moi, je rêve... reprit un autre aux cheveux noirs

-C'est moi ou il est en train de tenter de séduire la coach ? rajouta le plus grand de la table avec un air hilare

-Hyuuga, si tu ne fais pas quelque chose, on va finir par te la voler, fit remarquer un petit aux cheveux bleus qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à lors

-C'est quoi tous ces sous-entendus ? s'énerva le garçon en question

-Eh bien, tout le monde sait que toi et la coach allez finir par... dit un autre

-IL N'Y A RIEN ENTRE LUI EST MOI ET IL N'Y AURA JAMAIS RIEN, s'époumona rouge de colère Riko qui avait pris mouche

Elle allait se lever pour partir lorsqu'une personne arriva en catastrophe dans le restaurant complètement paniqué.

-Aomine ? laissa échapper Riko avec un air perdue, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est Kagami ! s'écria-t-il s'en faire attention aux murmures des personnes présentent dans le restaurant, il a eu un accident, une voiture la renversé !

-QUOI ?! s'exclama l'équipe de Seirin en cœur"

 **FIN FLASH-BACK**

Riko détourna légèrement la tête en repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, non, Kagami n'avait pas besoin d'être mis au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette soirée à part le fait qu'Aomine soit venu les chercher.

"Il venu nous chercher dans le restaurant, d'ailleurs, je me demande comment il a su où nous étions... expliqua Riko"

Le groupe finit par s'en aller après que Kagami leur ai demandé d'aller chercher quelques-unes de ses affaires dans son appartement pour qu'il ait de quoi s'occuper durant son séjour dans cette enfer tout blanc qui sent le désinfectant.

Son repas tant attendu fini par arriver une heure plus tard et il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu, bien sûr, il savait que la nourriture d'hôpital ne valait rien mais bon... Cependant, il mangea sans rechigner avant de se recoucher en voyant qu'il faisait nuit à travers la fenêtre. Ce fut donc quelques minutes plus tard qu'il s'endormit tranquillement le cœur léger à l'idée qu'il est pu voir ses amis.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilààà, oui je sais... Il n'y a pas eu d'Aomine, ni de Aokaga dans ce chapitre, c'était plus du Hyuuga X Riko, non, c'était totalement du Hyuuga X Riko... Mais je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher de leurs dédier un chapitre, ils sont telement mignon... Ne me TUEZ PAAAS ! Sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite de la fic ! Mais vous inquiètez pas, Aho-chan arrive dans le prochain normalement (à moins qu'il décide de nous poser un lapin...)

Et puis, toujours la même question, je poste à quelle fréquence ?

Sayonara ~


	5. Chapter 4 : Aomine

Ohayo Mina !

Et voilàààà Aomine est là (comme l'indique le titre du chapitre d'ailleurs ^^) ! Il est enfin arrivé, à votre plus grand bonheur j'espère ^^, merci de me laisser des reviews et de toujours me soutenir, je pense notamment à **Laura-067**. :)

 **Titre:** When did that happen ?

 **Auteur:** Dust-of-Moon

 **Disclaimer:** Ais-je besoin de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que c'est **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** qui les a crées ? ^w^

 **Résume :** Lorsque l'équipe de Seirin devient la numéro 1 du Japon en remportant la Winter Cup, Kagami est heureux, mais aussi un peu perdu, car s'il a atteint son but, il n'a maintenant plus de rêve... De plus, un accident survient, et il se voit obligé d'arrêter le basket durant plusieurs mois. Fic **YAOI** , **AoKaga** (Aomine X Kagami)

 **/!\ IMPORTANT /!\**

Vu que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour par rapport à la question que j'avais pausé : "A quelle fréquence voulez-vous que sorte les chapitres", j'ai décidé de mettre un petit compteur à chaque chapitres où j'indiquerai les votes.

 **Toutes les semaines : 4  
**

 **Toutes les deux semaines : 2  
**

Nous voilà avec les toutes les semaines en tête :)

 **/!\ IMPORTANT /!\**

* * *

Étrangement, à partir du moment où ses amis lui ramenèrent ses affaires et un ordinateur pour pouvoir visionner des matchs de basket, le temps passa relativement vite. Bien que, Kagami faillit mourir deux ou trois fois d'ennui ce qui était minime en pensant à la manière dont avait débuté son séjour à l'hôpital, tout c'était bien passé. Il bâilla à plusieurs reprises, avoir passé autant de jours à l'hôpital était vraiment horrible, s'il avait de quoi faire passer le temps, ce n'était pas évident de toujours rester en place, surtout avec son tempérament... Il était obligé de rester scotché au lit, sauf quelques fois où il avait réussi à convaincre le docteur de bien vouloir le faire sortir un peu dans le couloir à l'aide de béquille pour, soit disant, s'entraîner à marcher avec... Bien entendu, Kagami n'avait pas prévu de faire des allers et retours indéfiniment dans ce couloir, il avait pour projet d'échapper d'une quelle conque manière de l'œil vigilant de l'infirmière pour aller au Maji Burger et manger convenablement pour la première fois depuis 10 jours. Bien entendu, ça n'avait pas pu marcher, il était à peine arrivé à la porte de l'établissement que l'infirmière avait remarqué son absence. Autant dire que le docteur lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas recommencer... Mais, Kagami est Kagami, donc il réessaya le lendemain pour encore une fois se faire prendre. Inutile de préciser que maintenant, il ne pouvait plus sortir de sa chambre... Il avait pourtant tenté de le faire comprendre que leurs repas étaient tout simplement horribles et qu'il serait bien s'ils faisaient un petit effort pour les améliorer. Ça n'avait pas marché. Il avait toujours sa viande sèche, sa purée granuleuse et son yaourt fade...

La seule chose qui valait vraiment le coup d'être mentionnée était qu'il allait enfin sortir de l'hôpital, plus exactement le lendemain. À vrai dire, la seule chose auquel pensait Kagami était la nourriture mais, mis à part ça, il voulait pouvoir se déplacer librement sans être couvé par les infirmières qui pouvaient être, pour certaines, de vraies mères poules. De plus, le lit de cet hôpital n'était pas particulièrement agréable et son canapé ne cessaient de l'appelait. Oui, vraiment, heureusement qu'il ne restait pas plus longtemps ou il aurait craqué. Kagami prit une grande inspiration, avant de souffler doucement en regardant rapidement autour de lui. Son regard se posa sur son portable qu'il attrapa pour ensuite l'allumer et le déverrouiller. Il répondit aux messages qui lui avaient été envoyés avant de regarder l'heure affichée en haut à droite du petit écran.

22 h 30...

Il n'était pas fatigué, il rêvait d'être le lendemain et puis, il se couchait habituellement beaucoup plus tard... Enfin, avant qu'il soit à l'hôpital... Il se leva et éteint rapidement les lumières pour retourner dans son lit. Il posa sur le côté les affaires qui se trouvaient sur son lit et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, tentant de se calmer. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, il avait la ferme impression, que le jour suivant serait différent, bien sûr, il sortirait de l'hôpital, mais, il sentait, que quelque chose d'inhabituel arriverait. Ce n'est qu'un long moment après qu'il réussit finalement à s'endormir.

 **AOKAGA X AOKAGA X AOKAGA**

Kagami ouvrit doucement les yeux, en les clignant à plusieurs reprises pour s'habituer à la luminosité. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté, il faisait encore noir dehors même si quelques rayons de soleil apparaissaient à l'horizon. Kagami se redressa avant de sortir ses jambes de son lit et frissonna lorsqu'il sentit ses pieds toucher le carrelage froid. Il regarda l'heure, avant de sourire, il devrait pouvoir sortir bientôt, Riko lui avait dit qu'elle passerait le chercher avec Hyuuga dans la matinée.

Kagami dut attendre encore un petit moment avant qu'une infirmière passe le chercher pour le prévenir que son ami était arrivé. Il s'habilla rapidement, aussi rapidement que lui permettait sa main cassée et rejoint l'infirmière devant la porte pour la suivre dans le couloir. Il arriva finalement dans la salle d'attente et chercha le coach et le capitaine des yeux. C'est alors qu'il vit une personne s'approcher de lui, une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ici.

"Ao... Aomine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Kagami un air étonné sur le visage

-Salut, Kagami, ton coach m'a demandé d'aller à sa place, elle avait des choses à faire... déclara Aomine avec un air passablement ennuyé

-Kagami-san ? Vous devrez revenir ici dans deux semaines pour voir comme avance votre guérison, l'hôpital vous appellera pour confirmer la date, l'infirmière le salua et s'en alla rapidement

Kagami se détourna d'elle avant de passer à côté d'Aomine.

-Tu viens, on y va, dit Kagami en sortant à l'extérieur

Aomine lui emboîta les pas en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, Kagami jeta un regard au coin à son rival avant de finalement prendre la parole.

-Aomine, l'interpella Kagami

-Ouai ?

-C'était toi ? Enfin, je veux dire, lors de l'accident ? hésita-t-il

-Hum... Oui, c'était moi, lâcha Aomine en mettant une main derrière sa tête, gêné

-T'étais là pendant toute la scène ?

-Ouai...

 **Flash Back**

Aomine bailla bruyamment en étirant ses bras avant de replacer les anses de son sac sur ses épaules. Il tourna à gaucher en souriant, ce dernier match avait particulièrement intéressante, le plus étonnant était que Seirin ait gagné malgré la situation précaire dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Mais, ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'était Kagami, ce baka avait réussit à ouvrir la porte, alors que lui... Aomine serra les poings frustré, c'était toujours _lui_ , il l'avait encore battu... Cependant, s'il était frustré de ne pas y avoir accédé avant Kagami, il devait bien avouer que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça, après tout, il fallait bien quelqu'un contre qui il puisse se mesurer. Et il savait pertinemment la raison qui l'empêchait de pouvoir franchir la deuxième étape de la zone, il aurait fallu qu'il joue plus en équipe, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

Aomine releva la tête et sourit, Kagami avançait vers lui, il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir aperçu. Il semblait juste vouloir se reposer au plus vite, il est vrai qu'avec le match qu'il avait fait, il le méritait.

"Oï, Kagami, l'interpella Aomine"

Cependant, Kagami n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre et s'arrêta au passage clouté pour traverser. Aomine accéléra pour le rattraper lorsqu'il se figea sur place, une voiture arrivait tout droit sur Kagami, et ce baka la regardait arriver sans esquisser un seul mouvement. Les personnes autour commencèrent à réagir en poussant des cris d'épouvantes, mais Kagami ne réagissait toujours pas.

"Merde ! Kagami ! s'écria Aomine

Aomine commença à courir vers lui.

-KAGAMI, BOUGE DE LA ! s'époumona Aomine en sentant la peur s'insinuer en lui, il n'avait aucune envie de le voir se faire écraser

Sa dernière phrase eue l'air de le réveiller le concerner qui sauta ou plutôt tenta de sauter sur le côté, le voiture le percuta violemment et Kagami fut éjecté sur le bas-côté. La plupart des personnes de la rue commencèrent à affluer autour de l'accident tandis que d'autres sortaient leur portable pour appeler les urgences. Aomine se précipita vers lui en se frayant un passage à travers la foule pour finalement parvenir jusqu'à lui.

"Kagami ! s'exclama-t-il

Le blessé en question ne réagit pas

-Tu ne vas pas nous lâcher maintenant, putain ! J'ai une revanche à prendre, je te rappelle ! reprit-il s'en s'occuper des urgences qui arrivaient et des personnes autour d'eux

Kagami plissa les yeux ce qui soulagea Aomine qui se dit que finalement, il n'était pas mort

-Ao... Aomine ? bégaya-t-il difficilement avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras

-Oï bakayaro, réveille-toi ! s'énerva Aomine qui ne savait absolument pas comment réagir

C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Aomine tourna la tête et vit un homme le regarder avec insistance.

-Poussez-vous s'il vous plaît, nous allons l'amener à l'hôpital, vous avez l'air proche de lui, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez nous accompagner, déclara le médecin

-Je viens, répondit directement Aomine tandis que les secouristes prenaient Kagami sur un brancard"

Aomine rentra dans l'ambulance qui prit le chemin de l'hôpital.

 **AOKAGA X AOKAGA X AOKAGA**

Aomine enfouit sa tête dans ses mains avec lassitude, ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'il était dans la salle d'attente et rester comme ça en stressant sans rien pouvoir faire et c'était tout bonnement horrible. Il releva la tête en fixant l'endroit par lequel Kagami avait disparu accompagner par une foule de médecins et d'infirmières, Aomine se leva et recommença à faire les cent pas, pour dire vrai, il faisait ce petit manège depuis la dixième fois à eu près, il se levait, marchait se rasseyait pour ensuite recommencer. Finalement, Aomine sortit son portable de sa poche pour envoyer un message à Kuroko.

'T'es où ?'

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

'Au restaurant où on va habituellement avec l'équipe, près du supermarché'

Aomine ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il se mit à courir vers la sortie en rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean, il préférait ne pas perdre son temps, s'il pouvait bien faire une chose, c'était d'aller prévenir les amis de Kagami. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement au restaurant où il rentra en catastrophe, toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui, mais ça n'avait aucune importance, déjà qu'habituellement, il ne portait pas beaucoup d'importance à l'avis des personnes qui l'entourait, alors maintenant, dans cette situation, plus rien ne comptait !

"Aomine ? laissa échapper Riko avec un air perdue, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est Kagami ! s'écria-t-il s'en faire attention aux murmures des personnes présentent dans le restaurant, il a eu un accident, une voiture la renversé !

-QUOI ?! s'exclama l'équipe de Seirin en cœur"

 **Flash Back**

Kagami baissa la tête après avoir écouté le récit de son rival et fixa ses chaussures pendant un petit moment en continuant de marcher.

"Je suis désolé, laissa finalement échapper Kagami

-De quoi ? demanda Aomine en le regardant surpris

-Eh bien, de t'avoir embêté avec tout ça... répondit Kagami gêné

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais jeté sous la voiture, ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais plutôt celle de ce putain de conducteur qui est directement parti après l'incident, déclara-t-il avec colère"

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux tandis qu'ils continuaient leur chemin sous la lumière grise de l'aube, de petits nuages de buées s'échappant de leur bouche à chacune de leurs expirations. Kagami mit ses mains dans ses poches pour les réchauffer et un léger sourire vint illuminer son visage, il était bien comme ça, Aomine ne l'étouffait pas avec des questions, ne faisait aucun réel commentaire sur sa condition actuelle et ne le regardait pas avec peine ou pitié. Il était juste tranquille, une présence reposante qui ne venait pas non plus briser l'agréable silence qui les enveloppaient. Kuroko aussi aurait surement fait l'affaire, mais s'il ne parlait pas, on avait... Tendance à l'oublier... Ils arrivèrent finalement devant son appartement où Aomine après lui avoir dit au revoir, le laissa. Kagami prit les marches au lieu d'emprunter l'ascenseur comme à son habitude, car, il trouvait toujours des prétextes pour pouvoir s'améliorer en sport pour le basket et il faut dire que lorsqu'on habite au sommet de l'immeuble, monter tout les escaliers fait une petite trotte, surtout lorsque l'on n'a pas bougé depuis quinze jours.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Aloooors ? Dîtes-moi tout ! En plus, Aomine est finalement arrivé :) donc un petit review, s'il vous plaît ?

 **/!\ IMPORTANT /!\**

Cette fois-ci, c'est pour vous demander si vous aimeriez que je refasse de petits chapitres Hyuuga X Riko de temps en temps. Ne vous inquiètez pas, la plupart des chapitres resteront quand même centrés sur Aomine et Kagami ^^

 **/!\ IMPORTANT /!\**

Sayonara~

Dust-of-Moon


	6. Chapter 5 : Visite inatendue

Ohayo Mina !

Voici le chapitre 5 ^^, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster la semaine dernière... Mais, mais, j'ai une excuse, j'imagine que vous êtes en train de vous dire, un truc du genre "encore une excuse bidon" ou "il y a toujours des excuses"... C'est vrai que bon, généralement on trouve toujours une raison pour nous faire pardonner mais cette fois-ci il ne s'agit pas de moi, c'était l'anniversaire de mon père le week-end dernier donc bon, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Je suis donc vraiment, vraiment, désolé, je vous jure que je posterais le prochain chapitre en temps et en heure ! (du moins j'essayerais XD).

Bref, en tout cas, l'histoire commence pour de vrai à partir de maintenant puisque on verra tout le temps Kaga et Ao dans les chapitres ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire mis-à-part que je ferais des Riko X Hyuuga en bonus, si j'ai le temps :).

 **Titre:** When did that happen ?

 **Auteur:** Dust-of-Moon

 **Disclaimer:** Ais-je besoin de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que c'est **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** qui les a crées ? ^w^

 **Résume :** Lorsque l'équipe de Seirin devient la numéro 1 du Japon en remportant la Winter Cup, Kagami est heureux, mais aussi un peu perdu, car s'il a atteint son but, il n'a maintenant plus de rêve... De plus, un accident survient, et il se voit obligé d'arrêter le basket durant plusieurs mois. Fic **YAOI** , **AoKaga** (Aomine X Kagami)

* * *

Aomine bailla longuement en regardant avec ennui le professeur qui était en train de faire son cours, il espérait que le cours se terminerait bientôt pour pouvoir aller sur le toit du lycée pour dormir un peu. Bien sûr, il dormait déjà en classe, mais il n'aimait pas être enfermé, il préférait être à l'air libre pour pouvoir observer le ciel bleu limpide et les petits nuages blancs et cotonneux. Cependant, il se trouvait dans la salle de classe... Il aurait put sécher, mais Momoi avait encore fait des siennes en le traînant dans les couloirs pour finalement le libérer dans cette pièce... Finalement, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Aomine redressa la tête qu'il avait enfoui dans ses bras et faillit laisser échapper un soupir d'agacement en _les_ voyant. Vraiment, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce groupe de fille le suive partout et fasse tout pour attirer son attention ? D'accord, Aomine savait que c'était en partie pour sa renommé, il jouait plutôt bien, même très bien du basket et puis, il est vrai que ça devait être assez dur de résister à sa beauté. Inutile de préciser qu'il n'était pas particulièrement modeste, mais ça, de toute façon il le savait très bien, après tout, il n'éprouvait aucune honte à dire que le seul qui pouvait le battre, c'était lui même... Non... Cette phrase ne marchait plus, plus depuis qu'une certaine personne l'avait vaincu.

"Aooomine-kun ! s'exclama une fille le ramenant à la réalité

La personne en question laissa échapper un grognement, ce... Panda, oui, panda lui allait bien à cette fille qui mettait bien trop de maquillage. Donc, ce panda l'avait sorti de ses pensées et en plus elle n'allait surement pas vouloir le laisser tranquille pendant un moment.

-Quoi ? répondit agressivement Aomine qui ne tentait absolument pas d'être gentil avec elle

-On pourrait rentrer ensemble ! poursuivit la fille qui n'avait pas fait attention à l'agressivité présente dans la voix de celui-ci

-Non, sans façon...

Aomine se leva brusquement en faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol avant de s'en aller rapidement en passant un main dans ses cheveux. Il entendit le panda pousser un cri d'indignation avant de soupirer en laissant échapper un : "Je n'abandonnerais pas". Il haussa les épaule et sortit du lycée en réfléchissant, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller au basket, il aimait ça, mais, il s'ennuyait, il n'y avait aucun challenge. De plus, même s'il avait pensé durant un moment, juste après sa défaite contre Kagami qu'il s'impliquerait dans les entraînements, il s'était rendu compte que au final, rien n'avait réellement changé. S'il avait trouvé quelqu'un de plus fort que lui, les autres n'avaient pas changé de niveau par conséquent, les entraînements étaient toujours comme auparavant. La seule chose qu'il aurait bien aimait faire aurait était un un-contre-un avec Kagami... Aomine s'arrêta brusquement à sa dernière pensée, Kagami, avec ses blessures, ne pourrait surement pas faire de basket durant un moment.

Aomine longea une rue lorsqu'il reconnu l'appartement de Kagami, il hésita un instant avant de finalement décider d'aller le voir pour regarder dans quel état il se trouvait et s'il arrivait à survivre malgré son poignet cassé. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il franchit lorsqu'une personne sorti de l'appartement et regarda sur une plaquette accroché au mur, l'étage où habitait Kagami. Il monta au dernier en prenant l'ascenseur et eu la grande surprise en sortant dans le couloir d'entendre un chapelet de jurons dans une langue étrangère, probablement de l'anglais... Ou du français peut-être... Aomine n'en avait aucune idée, après tout, il n'était pas particulièrement fort en langue. Aomine avança jusqu'à la porte ouverte devant laquelle se trouvait un sac de course qu'il enjamba pour finalement apercevoir une personne visiblement exaspéré et quelque peu énervé.

Kagami se trouvait là, et fixait le sol sur lequel des œufs s'étaient brisés, il les avaient visiblement fait tombé en voulant les ranger. Aomine s'approcha en poussant un soupir amusé.

"Tu n'es pas très doué Bakagami, lâcha Aomine en s'appuyant contre la table

Kagami tourna brusquement la tête vers lui en sursautant avant de hausser les sourcil en le reconnaissant.

-Tu fais quoi ici ? demanda brutalement Kagami

-Je passais par ici en rentrant chez moi et j'en ai profité pour voir comment tu allais, expliqua Aomine

-J'allais plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que je me trompe et que je me serve ma main droite qui est actuellement cassée pour ranger ces œufs qui sont maintenant en train de décorer le sol, déclara Kagami avec un air profondément exaspéré

Le voir dans cette état fit rire Aomine ce qui fit rougir de colère Kagami qui ne trouvait ça absolument pas drôle.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigole ? J'aimerais bien t'y voir, moi, tu trouverais ça moins drôle si tu devais t'occuper de laver tout ça ! bougonna-t-il

-D'accord, d'accord, calme toi, dit Aomine en levant les mains en l'air avec un air désolé avant d'aller se laisser tomber sur le canapé

Kagami l'ignora et se détourna lui pour commencer à laver le sol, cependant au bout d'un certain temps, il se leva brusquement en lançant un regard noir à Aomine.

-Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de me regarder nettoyer en te reposant sur le canapé !

-C'est pas comme si s'était moi qui avait fait tomber les œufs, fit remarquer le concerner

-Tch, tu pourrais au moins aller me chercher le sac de course qui se trouve devant la porte ?

-La politesse ?

-S'il te plaît... lâcha Kagami du bout de la langue

-Et en t'agenouillant devant moi ? demanda Aomine en profitant de la situation

Kagami plissa les yeux avant de retourner à son travail. Il finit de laver rapidement le sol et se releva pour se diriger vers la porte.

-Si tu crois que je vais m'agenouiller devant toi, tu peux toujours courir ! Maintenant sors de chez moi ! s'exclama Kagami qui commençait à en avoir marre de voir Aomine prendre ses aises sur son canapé.

-Tu habite seul ici ? l'interrogea Aomine en l'ignorant de manière spectaculaire

Honnêtement, Aomine n'avait pas envie de se lever, il était confortablement installer sur le canapé de Kagami, et d'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander où il l'avait acheté car non seulement il était beau, mais en plus, agréable.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-C'est juste que ton appartement est très grand, mais il n'y a pas grand chose à l'intérieur, je veux dire, pas grand chose de personnel, expliqua Aomine

-Ouai... répondit évasivement Kagami en détournant les yeux avec un air gêné

Le silence s'installa entre eux, légèrement mal à l'aise, Aomine finit par reprendre la parole.

-On pourrait aller manger au Maji Burger, proposa-t-il

Kagami hocha la tête et alla enfiler son manteau et sortit de dans le couloir suivit de prêt par Aomine. Il ferma la porte à clé et descendit l'escalier.

-Mais il y a un ascenseur, Bakagami, c'est fait pour être utilisé ! protesta Aomine qui dans sa flemme légendaire ne pouvait imaginer descendre ou monter des escaliers lorsqu'il y avait un ascenseur

-Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà fatigué, le nargua Kagami, et puis tu viens de m'appeler comment, là ?

-Bakagami ! répéta Aomine en insistant sur les deux premières syllabes

-T'insinue quoi !? s'exclama Kagami en se lançant à la poursuite d'Aomine qui dévalait déjà les escalier pour se précipiter dans la rue.

Une course poursuite effrénée se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'au Maji Burger où ils entrèrent en grand bruit, complètement essoufflés. Aomine s'arrêta brusquement à l'intérieur et Kagami lui rentra violemment dedans ce qui les propulsa au sol. Les clients présents se retournèrent vers eux avec un air surpris sur le visage.

-Fais attention, Baka !

-Je ne t'ais rien demandé Aho, et puis, c'est de ta faute si tu ne t'étais pas arrêté sans prévenir on aurait pas finit par terre ! protesta Kagami

Ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers la caisse comme si de rien n'était en ignorant les regards posés sur eux. Les deux basketteurs commandèrent une montagne d'hamburger et allèrent s'asseoir sur une banquette, face à face. A peine eurent-ils commencés leur repas que le téléphone d'Aomine sonna, il le sortit de sa poche avant de pousser un long soupir.

-C'est Momoi, murmura-t-il

Sous les yeux étonnés de Kagami, il éloigna le combiné de son oreille en tendant son bras au maximum avant de décrocher. Un hurlement de colère, parvint aux oreilles de Kagami qui sourit entendant Momoi sermonner Aomine qui grimaçait. D'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, Aomine n'était pas allé au club de basket et il avait séché les cours de la matinée. Aomine finit par raccrocher en grognant avant de se lever en prenant tout les hamburgers qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger.

-J'y vais, Momoi veut me voir directement à l'entraînement, si je n'y vais pas, je ne donne pas cher à ma peau, déclara Aomine avec un air abattu"

Kagami laissa échapper un long rire avant de lui dire au revoir. Kagami finit de manger ses hamburgers tranquillement avant de finalement rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Alors ? J'attends vos avis ^^, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût et si c n'est pas le cas... Eh bien... J'espère que le prochain sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé du retard, d'autant plus que mon chapitre n'est pas particulièrement long... ^^'

En tout cas, à la semaine prochaine;

Sayonara~


	7. Chapter 6 : Terrain de basket

Ohayo Mina !

Chapitre 6 ! Hum... Ne me tuez pas ? Je vous assure que je ne voulez pas le rendre si en retard ! Je vous le promets mais bon..; J'ai été assez prise et j'ai eu une petite opération chirurgicale... (D'accord, j'avoue, l'excuse est nulle, surtout qu'elle ne m'empêchait pas du tout d'écrire) Et puis les vacances sont arrivées... Alors j'en ai profité pour me reposer un peu, ok, sur ce coup là, je n'ai vraiment aucune raison pour me justifier... Mais au moins, on peut dire qu'il a finit par arriver ce chapitre, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais arrêté de poster ! :).

 **Titre:** When did that happen ?

 **Auteur:** Dust-of-Moon

 **Disclaimer:** Ais-je besoin de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que c'est **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** qui les a crées ? ^w^

 **Résume :** Lorsque l'équipe de Seirin devient la numéro 1 du Japon en remportant la Winter Cup, Kagami est heureux, mais aussi un peu perdu, car s'il a atteint son but, il n'a maintenant plus de rêve... De plus, un accident survient, et il se voit obligé d'arrêter le basket durant plusieurs mois. Fic **YAOI** , **AoKaga** (Aomine X Kagami)

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _ **laura :**_ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, mais même si je me rends moi même compte que les chapitres ne sont pas particulièrement grands, je ne dépasserais pas la barre des 2500 mots ^^', car c'est le deuxième chapitre que je poste en retard donc si j'écris encore plus, je ne sais pas quand ils seraient postés ! :)

 _ **Guest :**_ Heureusement que tu aime le Aokaga, sinon, je ne sais pas se que tu ferais là ^^, en tout cas, voici la suite !

* * *

Kagami poussa un long grognement en abattant son poing sur son réveil qui sonnait bruyamment. Il sortit sa jambe de son lit avant de s'empresser de la remettre sous sa couverture tout en se blottissant dedans à cause du froid. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller en frissonnant, il n'avait aucune envie de sortir de son lit mais il savait bien qu'il devrait, à un moment ou à un autre, se lever pour se rendre en cour, ce dont il se serait bien passé. Il finit par s'extirper de son cocon chaud et douillet après s'être rendu compte que l'heure tournait et qu'il risquait d'arriver en retard. Il enfila rapidement son uniforme avant de saisir son sac de cours pour passer en coup de vent par le placard de la cuisine pour prendre un sachet de gâteau qu'il ouvrit en descendant en trombe les escaliers. Il courut jusqu'au lycée où il s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle car après tout, le temps qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital sans bouger, ne lui avait pas permis de gagner en endurance. Il arriva, à son grand soulagement, tout juste à temps pour son premier cours de la journée, car bien qu'il soit habituer à arriver en retard, subir les remontrances de ses professeurs n'était pas vraiment agréable.

Kagami sentit ses yeux se fermer petit à petit, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre après l'avoir laissé tombé mollement sur la table. Il aurait bien aimé aller dans le parc, pas très loin du lycée pour s'allonger dans l'herbe près du lac. Bien qu'il ait l'habitude de dormir sur sa chaise et sa table de cours, cela n'était pas vraiment agréable et de plus, bien que le temps soit frais, il était préférable à la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la salle de classe. Le professeur passa dans les rangs et lui donna un léger coup de cahier sur la tête avant de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas là pour dormir sous les rires discrets de ses camarades. Kagami se redressa péniblement en réprimant un bâillement avant de tenter de se concentrer sur le tableau remplit de calculs plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Toutefois, il avait du mal à suivre, il faut dire que qu'il n'arrivait pas à suivre alors avec la longue pause qu'il avait fait... Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, il se pencha en arrière avant de tourner la tête vers Kuroko qui avait sortit son repas sur sa table.

"Oi, tu ne veux pas manger dehors plutôt, sur le toi ou quelque part d'autre, lui demanda Kagami

-Il fait froid dehors, répondit franchement Kuroko

-Mais... tenta-t-il désespérément avant de pousser un long soupir en voyant du coin de l'œil plusieurs fille s'approcher bruyamment. S'il te plaît Kuroko, elles arrivent et cette fois-ci je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à me retenir de les envoyer voir ailleurs

-D'accord, finit par lâcher Kuroko avec ennui"

Kagami se leva avec enthousiasme suivit de Kuroko et passa devant les filles qui s'approchaient, elles l'interpellèrent, mais, il les ignora royalement et sortit rapidement en les laissant bêtement sur place. Kagami et Kuroko montèrent les escaliers et s'installèrent sur le toit avant de commencer à manger.

Kagami ne savait pas le pourquoi du comment, mais depuis qu'il avait remporté la Winter Cup avec son équipe, il était monté en popularité dans son lycée. Il se démarqué déjà avant à cause de sa taille, mais, maintenant, son nom était connu et les élèves le reconnaissaient. Si se n'était que cela tout irait bien, toutefois, il y avait toujours ces filles qui tentaient de se rapprocher de lui ou bien de ses camarades... Et ça, par contre, s'était plus embêtant, même très ennuyant... La coach était d'ailleurs à deux doigts d'exploser, il faut noter qu'une fille s'était déclarée il y a peu de temps à Hyuuga. Même si celui-ci l'avait repoussé gentiment, Riko devait maintenant penser que son territoire était en danger. Les autres garçons étaient pour une partie d'entre eux contents de cela et les autres se trouvaient dans le même état que Kagami, d'ailleurs, la seule personne qui avait réussi à échapper à tout cela était Kuroko et d'ailleurs, Kagami commençait à l'envier. Il n'est as utile d'expliquer pour quelles raisons Kuroko réussissait à s'échapper de tout cela et de plus Momoi aurait surement tué toutes les filles qui auraient osé s'approcher de lui, ce qui était donc finalement pas si mal.

"Kagami, tu viens à l'entraînement ce soir ? l'interrogea Kuroko

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, comme tu ne peux pas jouer, je pensais que tu arrêterais peut-être de venir...

-Je ne peux pas jouer mais j'ai la possibilité de regarder, rétorqua Kagami en haussant les épaules"

Ils retournèrent rapidement en cours lorsque la cloche sonna et Kagami s'occupa jusqu'à la fin des cours en gribouillant sur son cahier différentes formes. Lorsque la journée se termina enfin, les amis se rendirent au gymnase ou Kagami s'assit sur le côté tandis qu'il regardait avec envie ses coéquipiers commencer les échauffements, pour ensuite enchaîner sur un match. La coach lui lança un regard avant de secouer doucement la tête avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle s'approcha de lui avant de se pencher en avant en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux pour mettre sa tête au niveau de celle de Kagami.

"Tu sais Kagami, tu n'es pas obligé de ne rien faire, déclara-t-elle avec un air amusé

-Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Je te rappelle que j'ai un poignet cassé... soupira Kagami

-Je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant mais tu as une main gauche que tu peux utiliser ! Il faudra juste l'entraîner mais c'est mieux que rien, non ? Et puis, elle est plus forte que la droite, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Riko

-Tu pense que ça pourrais réellement marcher ?

-Tu préfère passer ton temps sur le côté à regarder ? rétorqua la coach avec un air moqueur"

Kagami se redressa et alla prendre une balle de basket avec laquelle il tenta de dribbler de la main gauche... Tenta... Car il la perdit rapidement à son grand énervement. La séance se déroula donc ainsi, il tentait de maîtriser sa balle pendant que ses coéquipiers se moquaient gentiment de lui. A la fin de l'entraînement, il ne prit pas la peine de se changer et partit directement.

Kagami se laissa tomber mollement sur le banc qui se trouvait juste en face du terrain de basket. La nuit était tombée et les lampadaires s'étaient allumés, éclairant le parc. Le ballon entre les mains et son sac posé au sol, il observait les veloutes de fumés qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Mis à part du bruit de sa respiration rien ne venait troubler le silence de la nuit. Il avait toujours apprécié ce moment ou le ciel s'assombrissait et que la lune apparaissait accompagné de l'étoile polaire puis d'une myriade de petits points lumineux. Le calme s'installait alors, troublé de temps en temps par les derniers retardataires qui n'étaient pas encore chez eux.

Taiga fit tourner le ballon de basket sur son doigt avant de l'arrêter brusquement pour commencer à tapoter ses doigts dessus en rythme régulier pour les échauffer. Il se leva lentement en ignorant les protestations de ses jambes engourdis. Il prit la balle sa main gauche avant d'essayer de dribbler, cependant, au dixième rebond, elle lui glissa de la main pour rouler un peu plus loin. Kagami soupira et s'accroupit devant celle-ci qui s'était immobilisée. Il la fixa un moment, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait tant de mal à jouer du basket, il avait juste changé de main, pourquoi était-il aussi faible ? Il avait l'impression d'être comme écarté de l'équipe, inutile et bon à rien...

"Oï, Kagami, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interpella un voix"

Kagami aperçu alors deux pieds campés en face de lui, derrière la balle. Il releva lentement la tête avec lassitude, il voulait être tranquille. Il sursauta lorsqu'il reconnu Aomine qui le regardait avec insistance.

"J'essaye d'apprendre à dribble de mon autre main, expliqua Kagami, et toi ?

-Moi ? Je... Aomine s'arrêta quelques instants dans sa phrase avec hésitation. Je venais juste pour m'entraîner...

-Il y a assez de place pour deux, l'invita Kagami en recommençant à s'entraîner"

Le silence reprit ses droits, seulement brisé le bruit de la balle frappant le sol à intervalle régulier. Chacun se trouvait d'un côté du terrain, se le partageant en deux d'un commun accord. Aomine de son côté, s'entraînait en mettant des paniers tandis que Kagami continuait inlassablement à dribbler même si la balle ne tenait jamais longtemps entre ses mains. Kagami finit pas aller ramasser ses affaires avant de faire un signe de main à Aomine auquel, celui-ci répondit par un bref hochement de tête. Le garçon aux cheveux rouge marcha rapidement jusqu'à chez lui et passa la porte d'entrée en lançant son sac sur le côté sans ménagement.

Il alla chercher des nouilles instantanés dans un placard et mis de l'eau sur le feu avant de la verser dans un bol et d'ouvrir le sachet pour le déverser dedans. Depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, il ne cuisinait plus à cause de sa main et ne rangeait plus vraiment son appartement... Il faut dire qu'il ne faisait plu grand chose en faite... Il alluma la télé et s'installa devant sur son canapé en mangeant. Il finit par éteindre la télé et se coucher dans son lit en sentant ses yeux se fermer.

* * *

Bon, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plût... Je sais Aomine n'est pas très présent, mais normalement, à partir du prochain chapitre, ça devrait s'améliorer ! Je le promet !


	8. Chapter 7 : Jour de pluie

Ohayo Mina !

Je sais, ça fait... Euh... Longtemps que je n'ai pas posté... Ne me tuez pas ! Je peux vous être encore utile, après tout vous voulez la suite de l'hitoire, non ?! ^^ Bon pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de sortir un autre chapitre pour noël ainsi qu'un bonus Hyuuga X Riko !

Bref, je n'ai rien ajouter, donc, bonne lecture !

 **Titre:** When did that happen ?

 **Auteur:** Dust-of-Moon

 **Disclaimer:** Ais-je besoin de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que c'est **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** qui les a crées ? ^w^

 **Résume :** Lorsque l'équipe de Seirin devient la numéro 1 du Japon en remportant la Winter Cup, Kagami est heureux, mais aussi un peu perdu, car s'il a atteint son but, il n'a maintenant plus de rêve... De plus, un accident survient, et il se voit obligé d'arrêter le basket durant plusieurs mois. Fic **YAOI** , **AoKaga** (Aomine X Kagami)

Enjoy !

Dust-of-Moon

* * *

Kagami s'étira de tout son long sur le banc placé devant le terrain de basket. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, mais, le soleil allait bientôt disparaître derrière les maisons du voisinage. Il y avait maintenant une semaine que Kagami y allait après les entraînements, même parfois un peu avant leurs fins... Le club de basket avait gagné en popularité depuis la Winter Cup et il y avait maintenant trop de personnes qui venaient les regarder, il avait donc du mal à se concentrer avec tout le bruit qu'elles faisaient en criant comme si leur vie en dépendait pour encourager les joueurs. Et honnêtement, la popularité n'avait jamais était quelque chose qui l'avait intéressé, il préférait de loin vivre tranquillement sa vie, d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même, une routine s'était peu à peu installée, après l'entraînement, il se rendait faire du basket dans ce terrain et il croisait Aomine, des fois, il arrivait avant, parfois après. À vrai dire, ils ne parlaient jamais longtemps, ils n'échangeaient que quelques mots de temps en temps quand c'était nécessaire bien qu'Aomine s'amusait de temps en temps à l'embêter, mais il fallait avouer que Kagami lui rendait la pareille.

Kagami bailla, cela faisait bien une heure qu'il s'entraînait et il était fatigué, Aomine par contre paraissait vouloir continuer à se défouler, car il mettait une certaine hargne à taper sur son ballon pour le faire rebondir sur le sol. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Kagami resta sur le banc au lieu de rentrer chez lui et continua de regarder Aomine jouer, depuis quelques jours, il avait commencé à se rendre compte que Aomine ne se comportait pas normalement, rien que la violence avec laquelle il tapait sur le ballon le prouvait. Cependant, Kagami ne le fit par remarquer, décidant qu si Aomine avait envie de lui parler, il le ferait lorsqu'il serait prêt.

De petits bruits réguliers brisèrent le silence, la pluie s'était mis à tomber, mais pas assez fort pour les faire partir. Cependant, elle se mit bientôt à tomber plus fort, le bruit des voitures s'étaient atténué, seul celui des gouttes d'eau frappant durement le sol était clairement audible. D'un même mouvement, Aomine et Kagami se précipitèrent sur leurs sacs pour s'en servir comme maigre parapluie, ils sortirent en courant du parc et se mirent à courir dans les rues pour rentrer chez eux. Alors qu'Aomine allait prendre une autre direction, Kagami lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna derrière lui, Aomine se laissa faire, mais, il ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'appartement de Kagami où ils rentrèrent après avoir tapé le code pour ouvrir la porte du hall, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient au sec, avant de monter les escaliers plus lentement.

"C'était un sacré déluge ! s'exclama Kagami en laissant échapper un petit rire qui laissait penser qu'il s'était amusé

-Ne me dis pas que tu es heureux qu'il ait plu ? lâcha Aomine avec un air mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé

-Pour tout dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais ça me donne envie de rire, on avait vraiment l'air de désespérer lorsque l'on courait sous la pluie, expliqua Kagami avec un sourire au coin"

Le garçon aux cheveux rouge laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, vite rejoins par Aomine qui retirait ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, en prenant exemple sur hôte qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Kagami le conduit jusqu'à la salle de bains.

"Si tu veux te laver en attendant que la pluie cesse, les serviettes sont là, lui indiqua Kagami, je serais sur le canapé si tu as un problème, je t'emmène juste un pantalon et un tee-shirt sec"

Kagami sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un jogging et un tee-shirt blanc qu'il déposa sur le lavabo. Il sourit à Aomine et s'en alla, le laissant seul. Aomine passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux pour repousser les mèches mouillées qui tombaient devant ses yeux, bloquant sa vue et faisant couler de l'eau sur son visage. Il peina à retirer son pantalon qui collait ses jambes, de même pour son tee-shirt bien que celui-ci le fût un peu moins grâce à son sweat qui, lui, par contre, était par terre reposant dans une petite flaque d'eau. Il rentra dans la douche et l'alluma en poussant un cri peu viril lorsque de l'eau glacée lui tomba brusquement sur la tête, il bondit en arrière et glissa, il tenta de se rattraper en posant ses mains sur le mur pour se retenir mais il tomba lamentablement sur le sol de la douche carrelé.

"Oï, Aomine ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? lui cria Kagami depuis le canapé

-Ce qu'il y a, c'est que j'ai glissé dans ta putain de douche ! s'écria Aomine avec colère en se massant l'arrière-train tout en poussant un gémissement de douleur

-N'insulte pas ma douche, ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu ne sais pas te tenir debout, répondit Kagami en éclatant de rire

-Je sais très bien marcher, protesta vainement Aomine alors que les rires de Kagami redoublaient"

Aomine haussa les épaules en grognant de mécontentement. Il modifia la température de l'eau et soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps, détendant ses muscles et le réchauffant doucement, faisant disparaître sa chair de poule. Il finit par arrêter l'eau, tout en songeant qu'il aurait bien aimé rester plus longtemps dessous, cependant, lorsqu'il avait vu que la vapeur d'eau avait rempli toute la salle de bains, qui pouvait maintenant être comparée à un hammam, il en avait déduit qu'il devait être depuis un long moment dessous. Il saisit la serviette pour se sécher avant d'enfiler les vêtements que Kagami lui avait donnés. Il sortit de la salle de bains laissant à chacun de ses pas un petit peu d'eau sur le sol, il se rendit dans le salon et sourit en voyant Kagami profondément endormi dessus. La bouche légèrement ouverte, il avait l'air sans défense, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration régulière. Il semblait heureux, avec le petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres entre ouvertes.

"Bakagami... Tu es trempé, tu vas attrapé froid comme ça..."

Aomine secoua doucement la tête avant de partir silencieusement à la recherche de la chambre de Kagami qui ne fut pas dure à trouver, car après tout, si l'appartement était plutôt spacieux, il y avait peu de pièce. Il prit la couverture froissée qui se trouvait sur le lit et retourna dans le salon pour la poser sur Kagami tout en prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Il s'assit à son tour sur le canapé tout en allumant la télé dont il mit le volume au minimum pour ne pas le réveiller. Bientôt, ses membres se firent plus lourd, ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner, et sa tête se mit à pencher dangereusement sur le côté. Il finit par s'endormir, confortablement installé sur le canapé. Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla brusquement, la pièce était sombre, la nuit était tombée. Aomine fit mine de se lever, mais un poids sur son épaule l'en empêcha, Kagami, toujours endormit, était contre lui la tête posée sur son épaule. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus eut un petit sourire et se redressa en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son ami. Il attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télé sur laquelle on pouvait toujours voir des personnes discuter avec passion sur je ne sais quel débat. Le silence envahit la pièce lorsque qu'elle fut éteinte, Aomine ouvrit la fenêtre et mit son bras à l'extérieur et frémit en sentant de petites gouttes d'eau glacées tomber sur son bras. Étrangement, cela ne le dérangea pas, il s'accouda au rebord appréciant la brise froide et l'odeur de la pluie. Une sensation de bien-être l'envahit, et il se surprit à vouloir rester ainsi pour toujours, contre la fenêtre, dans le calme. Cependant, il se mit bientôt à frissonner, il ferma sans bruit la fenêtre et retourna sur le canapé où il s'allongea tranquillement tout en se glissant sous la couverture avec Kagami pour se réchauffer.

Aomine poussa un soupir de contentement, en pensant qu'il resterait, définitivement ici pour toujours, il n'avait aucunement envie de retourner chez lui... Il se rembrunit à cette pensée, il s'était encore une fois disputé avec ses parents, ou plutôt son père... À vrai dire, s'il retournait chaque jour jouer du basket avec Kagami, c'était pour éviter de rentrer chez lui, son père passait de moins en moins de temps à la maison et l'ambiance était extrêmement tendue lorsqu'il était là. Il ne rentrait parfois pas de la nuit et Aomine avait fini par en avoir assez, surtout lorsqu'il remarqua l'état dans lequel était sa mère, pleurant régulièrement le soir tout en essayant de le lui cacher. Il l'avait donc reproché à son père, cela avait généré une grosse dispute qui s'était pratiquement terminée avec les poings... Pratiquement, sa mère était intervenue pour les calmer et Aomine était parti en claquant la porte derrière lui. Depuis chaque soir, lorsque son père était là, Aomine partait afin que cela ne dégénère pas. Ici, chez Kagami, tout semblait tranquille et agréable, réconfortant même... Son ami n'était pas du genre à poser des questions indiscrètes, il savait bien que Kagami avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, cependant, il lui laissait le temps, et ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Aomine se blottit un peu plus dans les couvertures avant de prendre rapidement son téléphone qui était dans sa poche pour l'allumer en grimaçant, il avait oublié de prévenir sa mère qu'il avait passé sa nuit chez un ami et c'est donc sans surprise qu'il vit plusieurs appels manqués et quelques messages, toutefois son portable était en silencieux, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué avant qu'elle avait tenté de le joindre. Il lui envoya donc rapidement un message, même si elle devait maintenant dormir étant donné qu'il était minuit passé. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ne rentrait pas le soir...

* * *

Et voilàààà,

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le début du Aokaga et finalement bien arrivé, présent tout au long de ce chapitre sans toutefois pousser les choses très, très loin. Ok, je sais, ils ont juste partagés la même couverture, mais c'est déjà ça ! Après tout, vous ne vous attendiez tout de même pas qu'Ao saute sur Kagami pour le violer sur place même s'il doit être... Particulièrement... Attirant lorsqu'il dort ^^. Enfin bref, les avis ? Comment s'était, ça va trop vite, trop lentement ?

Je vous laisse pour le prochain chapitre que j'essayerais de poster le 25 décembre, cadeau de noël ^^

-Sayonara


	9. Chapter 8 : Un réveil mouvementé

Ohayo Mina-san !

Comme promis, pour noël, me voilà avec mon huitième chapitre :)

 **Titre:** When did that happen ?

 **Auteur:** Dust-of-Moon

 **Disclaimer:** Ais-je besoin de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que c'est **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** qui les a crées ? ^w^

 **Résume :** Lorsque l'équipe de Seirin devient la numéro 1 du Japon en remportant la Winter Cup, Kagami est heureux, mais aussi un peu perdu, car s'il a atteint son but, il n'a maintenant plus de rêve... De plus, un accident survient, et il se voit obligé d'arrêter le basket durant plusieurs mois. Fic **YAOI** , **AoKaga** (Aomine X Kagami)

 **Réponse au review anonyme :**

 _ **Maggy :**_ Merci pour le review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, en ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographes, je vais essayer d'arranger ça ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira, même si j'aurais bien aimé que tu laisse tout de même un petit commentaire de temps en temps... :) ~Chu~

* * *

Kagami se blottit un peu plus contre la source de chaleur qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il se sentait étonnamment bien. Cependant, une pensée dérangeante finit par le sortir de son agréable torpeur, comment se faisait-il qu'il se trouvait sous une couverture... Il ne se rappelait pas d'être allé dans son lit, ni de s'être endormi, et encore moins du départ d'Aomine... Aomine ? Kagami se releva brusquement avant de chanceler, en sentant sa tête le tourner. Il regarda autour de lui avec étonnement, il se trouvait dans son salon, avec une couverture... Rien de bien choquant jusque-là, mais, il semblerait, pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue, qu'Aomine s'était invité dans le décor et que la "source de chaleur" contre laquelle il s'était blotti quelques instants auparavant était cet abruti, et ça, ce n'était pas bien du tout, mais alors, vraiment pas. Kagami passa une main sur son visage avant de laisser sur le canapé une personne qui avait, semblait-il passait la nuit chez lui, et alla se doucher tout en réprimant un petit éternuement. Il retira les vêtements qu'il portait la veille avant de se glisser sous la douche, tout en prenant garde ne pas mouiller la partie de son bras qui était plâtrée.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de se laver, il s'habilla rapidement et soupira lorsqu'il remarqua que les vêtements d'Aomine reposaient encore par terre dans une petite flaque d'eau. Il se baissa et les ramassa avant les mettre dans un sac en plastique, il n'allait tout de même pas les laver, l'autre abruti pourra bien s'en occuper lui-même. Il alla dans la cuisine qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que le salon et posa les vêtements mouillés sur la table. Il regarda rapidement l'heure et haussa les sourcils en remarquant qu'il était midi passé. Il jugea donc, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prendre garde à ne pas réveiller Aomine en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il alluma l'enceinte qu'il avait achetée il y avait peu de temps, lorsque ses parents avaient remis de l'argent depuis les Etats-Unis sur son compte pour tout dire. Kagami mis de la musique, augmentant le volume sans même penser à Aomine. Il ouvrit la porte du frigo et sortit des œufs, et une poêle sur laquelle il les brisa pour faire des œufs aux plats, chose assez simple lorsque l'on a le poignet cassé. Il sortit en suite des saucisses qu'il commença à faire cuire.

Aomine s'agita avant de se réfugier sous sa couverture, une musique particulièrement bruyante résonnait dans l'appartement et il aurait, d'ailleurs, bien aimé qu'elle cesse. Il n'était, après tout, pas une personne du matin, il était plutôt du genre à se coucher tard et à se lever, par conséquent, vers midi. Une bonne odeur finit finalement par le faire émerger de la couverture, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et comprit, ou plutôt, se rappela qu'il se trouvait chez Kagami, d'ailleurs, celui-ci se trouvait aux fourneaux, il était occupé à retourner des saucisses dans une poêle avec la dextérité de quelqu'un habitué à faire de la cuisine. Car, oui, on pouvait juste en regardant quelqu'un faire des saucisses savoir si, oui, ou non, il savait cuisiner, en tout cas, d'après Aomine. D'ailleurs, sous ses yeux étonnés, il vit Kagami commencé à chanter, accompagnant la musique qui remplissait l'appartement, celui-ci s'enflammait sur l'air, se mettant à chanter de plus en plus fort, finissant par crier à tue tête sans se soucier des voisins qui devaient avoir mal à la tête. Déjà qu'Aomine avait du mal à se retenir de rigoler, Kagami dû se sentir obliger d'aller encore plus loin en commençant à bouger du popotin tout en mettant les couverts et en amenant les assiettes remplient de nourriture. Cette fois-ci, Aomine explosa littéralement de rire, si bien que même la musique n'arrivait plus ni à cacher le bruit qu'il faisait en tapant de sa main le sol, ni son rire. Kagami fronça les sourcils, vexé et lui donna un coup sur la tête pour le faire taire.

"Arrête de te moquer de moi Aomine ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! protesta Kagami alors qu'Aomine tentait de se calmer"

"Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'ais jamais arrivé de faire pareil, ajouta Kagami tandis qu'Aomine se remettait à rire"

"SÉRIEUX AHO, ARRÊTE ! s'énerva vainement Kagami"

Kagami prit une longue respiration pour se calmer, cependant Aomine lui lança un autre regard pour repartir de plus belle, le visage rouge, les larmes aux yeux. S'en fut trop pour Kagami qui saisit un oreiller sur le canapé pour sauter sur Aomine en criant un : "VENGEANCE", qui dus s'entendre jusque dans la rue. Aomine se relava péniblement pour arrêter son agresseur et en saisit un autre pour répliquer. C'est ainsi que débuta le samedi de Kagami Taiga et d'Aomine Daiki, c'est-à-dire, un gros fou rire pour l'un suivi d'une bataille d'oreiller pour les deux. Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard que les deux garçons se calmèrent enfin, allongés sur le dos, par terre, le souffle court.

"T'es plus fort que tu en à l'air, lâcha Aomine le souffle court

-T'insinue quoi, là ?! protesta Kagami

-Que tu avais l'air de t'être un peu ramolli, après tout, tu n'arrive même pas à dribbler plus d'une minute avec une balle, sourit Aomine

-Je tiens plus longtemps avec maintenant !

-C'est sûr, tu arrive à la garder trois minutes maintenant, se moqua Aomine

-Je tiens plus ! s'exclama Kagami"

Aomine haussa les épaules avec un air amusé, avant de se relever péniblement pour s'installer sur une chaise à côté de la table.

"Tu viens manger, ça va refroidir, l'appela-t-il

-Ça devrait être à moi de dire c'est puisque j'ai fais le repas, fit remarquer Kagami"

Kagami rejoint Aomine et s'installa face à son assiette qui avait refroidi. Ils commencèrent à manger.

"Tu fais quoi cet après-midi ? finit par demander Kagami pour engager la conversation

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ais rien prévu, mais je pense que je vais aller faire du basket ou peut-être que j'irais voir un film au cinéma... Et toi ? répondit Aomine pensivement

-Je serais partant pour faire le basket avec toi vu que je n'ais rien à faire, mais je doute de pouvoir te battre dans ma condition... soupira-t-il

-C'est même sûr que tu ne peux pas gagner ! déclara fièrement la concerné

-Ne profite pas de la situation pour te moquer de moi, parce que je te jure que quand je serais guéri je te ferais souffrir !

-On verra ça..."

 **AOKAGA X AOKAGA X AOKAGA**

Taiga poussa un énième cri de désespoir en regardant Aomine mettre un panier avec une facilité des plus évidente. Il faut dire qu'Aomine venait de mettre son trente-huitième panier sans qu'il n'est réussit à en mettre un seul ou qu'il est gardé la balle plus de quinze secondes. C'est donc avec un soupir fataliste qu'il se laissa tomber au sol... Il se retint de frapper le sol de colère, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'y faire, son niveau avait tellement régressé qu'il lui donnait presque envie de pleurer, il y avait à peine une semaine, il avait réussit à battre Aomine, et voilà que maintenant, il n'arrivait même pas à lui tenir tête une minute... Vraiment, il se sentait misérable, il ferma les yeux avant d'être prit par une quinte de toux. Aomine s'approcha et se pencha ver lui.

"Ça va ?

-Ouai... En fin de compte, je préfère le cinéma, quand je joue contre toi, je me rends toujours un peu plus compte à quel point mon niveau a baissé, grimaça Kagami

Aomine haussa les épaules avec un petit air supérieur.

-Comme tu veux... Tu veux voir quoi ? demanda Aomine en commençant à partir

-Attends moi ! l'appela Kagami en le rejoignant rapidement, je ne sais pas, on verra une fois là bas"

Ils marchèrent rapidement dans la rue tout en discutant, et ils arrivèrent finalement au cinéma ou ils choisir finalement un film d'action et de suspense. Car, franchement, même si Aomine aimait les films romantiques, il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, tout comme Kagami d'ailleurs.

"Tu payes le pop-corn ! déclara Aomine sans l'ombre d'une hésitation

-On ne t'as jamais dit que tu es sans gêne ? l'interrogea moqueusement Kagami

-Tsss, ça ne change rien

-Comme si j'allais le payer... Je ne suis pas riche moi ! protesta Kagami

\- Tu as vu l'appartement que tu as pour toi seul ? Et tu ose me dire que tu n'es pas riche ?! s'exclama Aomine

Sous ses yeux étonnés, Kagami passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux en détournant les yeux.

-Eh bien... Hum... Si... Mais, c'est compliqué, dit Kagami en finissant sa phrase sur un ton abrupte que dissuada Aomine de l'interroger sur son hésitation

-En plus, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, tenta Aomine

-Ouai... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu mens ? l'interrogea Kagami avec amusement

-Peut-être parce que c'est le cas... répondit Aomine en battant de cils avec un air angélique

-Attends, je rêve, ou, Aomine Daiki, as de l'équipe de basket de Touhou, avec un ego surdimensionné vient tout juste de se comporter comme un fille qui veut faire du charme ! se moqua Kagami

-Je suis prêts à tout pour la nourriture, déclara gravement le concerné

-Très bien, très bien, je vais le prendre alors, mais la prochaine fois, se sera toi qui payera !"

Kagami s'approcha du vendeur et acheta le pop-corn avant de le tendre à Aomine. Il retira son pull car il avait chaud et entra dans la salle pour s'asseoir dans un des sièges au fond.

* * *

Alors, je suis désolé, ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude mais j'avais promis de poster le 25, donc bon... C'est mieux que rien, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé, comme tout mes précédents chapitres d'ailleurs.

Je vous souhaites un joyeux noël, quoi que vous faisiez, ou que vous êtes (c'est le bon côté d'internet, on peut être de l'autre côté de la planète on peut quand même communiquer), bref, je pense à vous !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)

-Sayonara


	10. Chapter 9 : Cinéma

Ohao Mina !

Et voilà le chapitre 9, une vraie oeuvre d'art (ou pas)... Je tiens d'abord à remercier **deryous50** pour c'est idées... Même si j'ai décidé que se ne serait pas Kagami qui aurait peur des films d'horreurs mais Aomine car il faut bien qu'il y ait quelque chose dont il est peur. Je veux aussi dire merci à **Laura-067** qui me soutient depuis le début de cette fic !

 **Titre:** When did that happen ?

 **Auteur:** Dust-of-Moon

 **Disclaimer:** Ais-je besoin de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que c'est **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** qui les a crées ? ^w^ (Non, parce que sinon, on pourrait voir Kagami et Aomine faire ça un peut partout)

 **Résume :** Lorsque l'équipe de Seirin devient la numéro 1 du Japon en remportant la Winter Cup, Kagami est heureux, mais aussi un peu perdu, car s'il a atteint son but, il n'a maintenant plus de rêve... De plus, un accident survient, et il se voit obligé d'arrêter le basket durant plusieurs mois. Fic **YAOI** , **AoKaga** (Aomine X Kagami) et un léger Riko X Hyuuga dans le fond.

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 _ **Fan-mangas-yaoi :** _ Waa, merci pour ces deux reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. En tout cas, tu 'as pas à t'excuser, ce qui compte c'est que tu te sois mis à la lire!

 _ **Maggy :**_ Je suis contente que tu sois revenue commenter ! (Je ne mis attendais pas) Au départ je voulais poster toutes les semaines mais honnêtement, je ne me voile pas la face, je n'yarrive pas, j'ai toujours beaucoup d'imprévu et de semaines assez remplies.;. Tu vomis des arc-en-ciel ? T'es très propre toi, dis donc ! ^^

J'attends vos reviews à la fin de ce chapitre :)

Enjoy !

Dust-of-Moon

* * *

Aomine grogna bruyamment en saisissant un pop-corn avant de l'écrabouiller sauvagement sous les yeux exaspérés de Kagami qui leva les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt au plafond. Vraiment, Aomine n'avait aucune patience, cependant, il devait avouer que lui-même en avait assez de regarder les pubs qui tournaient en boucle en attendant que le film débute.

"On s'fait chier... dit Aomine du bout des lèvres en lançant au pauvre pop-corn tout plat qui se trouvait dans sa main un regard noir

-Tss... Ça, je suis au courant, tu ne cesses de me le répéter depuis que l'on s'est assis sur ces sièges en attendant que le film commence

-Tu sais quoi ? déclara Aomine en se redressant brusquement de son siège où il s'était étalé paresseusement

-Je ne suis pas devin à ce que je sache, répliqua Kagami avec amusement"

Aomine ne releva pas la moquerie et se contenta de prendre une autre poignet de nourriture, mais pour un tout autre but que de les écraser sadisme. Il en saisit un avant de regarder avec attention devant lui, Kagami tourna la tête, intrigué et aperçu une rangée plus basse une touffe très impressionnante de cheveux. Il haussa les sourcils avec suspicion avant de regarder avec un grand intérêt et un silence presque religieux Aomine lancer le pop-corn, le petit bout de maïs s'envola dans les airs tandis que Kagami le suivait des yeux et atterrit dans les cheveux de la personne qui ne réagit pas. Kagami sourit avant d'en lancer un à son tour.

"Celui qui en met le plus gagne, chuchota Kagami avec amusement"

Aomine lui répondit par un petit hochement de tête et rapidement, les cheveux de leur victime furent ensevelit sous un amas de pop-corn qui ne tardèrent pas à tomber par terre lorsqu'elle secoua la tête avant de pousser un chapelet de juron en se rendant compte de ce qui se trouvait sur sa tête quelques instants auparavant. La personne qui s'avérer être une jeune femme se retourna brusquement en jetant des regards assassins autour d'elle à la recherche du ou des coupables. Instinctivement, Kagami arracha le paquet de nourriture des mains d'Aomine pour le poser au sol avec empressement en reversant un peu sur le côté alors que le garçon aux cheveux bleus poussait un cri de désespoir.

"Sacrilège, comment as-tu pu en faire tomber sur le sol, protesta avec fougue Aomine en regardant avec des yeux larmoyants la nourriture tombée au sol

-Ça va, tu n'as qu'à aller en racheter si tu n'es pas content, et puis je viens tout juste de nous sauver, là !

-Tu as gâché des pop-corn ! s'entêta Aomine en les pointant du doigt

-Parce que toi tu ne l'as pas fait ! s'écria Kagami en pointant la jeune femme du doigt qui les regardaient avec suspicion"

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler pendant un petit moment sans remarquer que le film avait commencé, ce n'est que lorsque les premiers cris résonnèrent dans la salle que les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers la projection avec de grands yeux

"Kagami, c'est quoi ce film, on n'était pas sensé en regarder un d'action ? l'interrogea Aomine avec un air légèrement dégoûté"

On pouvait voir sur l'écran une personne visiblement folle courser une femme avec un couteau de cuisine dans une maison. Kagami ramassa la nourriture qu'il avait posée au sol et sans même lâcher l'écran de yeux se mit à manger.

"Aucune idée, on a dû se tromper de salle, ce n'est pas grave, il n'a pas l'air si mal comme film ! déclara Kagami avec un grand sourire qu'Aomine dans cette situation qualifiait de psychopathe

-Oï, Kagami, il faut que l'on retrouve notre film, protesta vainement Aomine car Kagami ne lui répondit pas"

Aomine se résigna et se mit à regarder le film, regrettant d'être allé au cinéma. Car, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, s'était les films d'horreurs, il n'en comprenait pas l'intérêt, vraiment, il y avait très peu d'histoire et le plus souvent après quand on se baladait dans sa maison le soir, on se mettait à avoir peur pour un rien... De plus, des images pas très seines pouvaient rester graver dans notre esprit. Cependant, il n'était pas du genre à partir en courant quand ses amis en regardaient un, en fait, aucun d'entre eux savait qu'il en avait peur. Horriblement peur. Généralement, il se mettait à côté d'eux, ne bougeait pas du film sauf une fois où il prétendait avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes, l'autre partie du temps, il fermait les yeux pour ne pas regarder et se forçait, malgré les cris, à penser à autre chose. À son grand soulagement, ses amis se mirent à penser que les films d'horreurs le laissait tellement indifférent qu'il s'endormait, peut-être, en y réfléchissant sérieusement, aurait-il mieux valut qu'ils s'en rendent compte et qu'ils se moquent de lui un bout coup, ainsi il n'aurait plus jamais eu besoin d'en regarder. Mais, il ne fallait pas oublier sa grande fierté, car Aomine détestait montrer qu'il avait peur.

Kagami, ne se posait pas vraiment de question en ce moment même, ni sur la nature des films d'horreurs, ou bien de leur impact psychologique sur la personne qui le regardait, actuellement, il avait la tête lourde et il se sentait fatigué. Il se sentait prêt à tomber à tous moment. C'est qu'il finit par faire malgré son léger mal de tête qui était apparu durant le film.

Aomine sursauta en entendant un léger ronflement à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit avec surprise Kagami la tête penchant dangereusement vers lui, endormit, les joues et le front rouge. Il sourit oubliant le film et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se retrouva avec la tête de Kagami sur son épaule. Cette situation eut le mérite de lui faire complètement oublier ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran, le poids apaisant de sa tête sur son épaule. Sa respiration lente et calme. Ses cheveux chatouillant son cou. La chaleur qui se rependait dans son corps. Il se sentait bien, serein et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu bouger. Cependant, ce qui dut arriver, arriva et le moment prit fin lorsque les personnes commencèrent à sortir de la salle bruyamment encore excitées, que les lumières s'allumèrent tandis que le générique défilait accompagné de la musique thème du film. Aomine inspira lentement, ferma les yeux quelques instants, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kagami et le secoua sans ménagement alors que celui-ci grognait de mécontentement.

Kagami passa une main sur son front en fronçant les sourcils, il avait chaud et sa tête tournait. Il se leva lentement et suivit Aomine en dehors de la salle avant de se tourner brusquement vers Aomine alors que celui-ci faisait de même.

"Toilettes ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps avant de sourire"

Ils poussèrent la porte des toilettes avant de s'arrêter brusquement dans leur mouvement, une seule cabine était disponible. Ils étaient deux. Les yeux d'Aomine passèrent des toilettes à Kagami avant qu'ils ne se précipitent tous les deux vers elles ne voulant absolument pas les céder à l'autre. Et c'est ainsi que Kagami se retrouva à lutter avec Aomine dans la cabine malgré son mal de tête et son poignet cassé.

Le bruit d'une chasse d'eau résonna, une porte s'ouvrit et une jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en sortit, il avança vers les lavabos avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de tourner la tête vers eux. Sous leurs yeux étonnés, celui-ci, les fixa un petit moment rougissant, ne sachant que faire. Aomine tourna la tête vers Kagami avant de hocher la tête avec compréhension. Kagami se trouvait plaqué contre le mur les deux mains d'Aomine se trouvant de chaque côtés de sa tête, les siennes étaient posées sur son torse. Il fallait l'avouer, cette position était étrange... Kagami eut un sourire inquiétant et passa nonchalamment son bras autour des hanches d'Aomine pour ensuite le rapprocher de lui. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus sursauta avant de se ressaisir et de sourire en mettant une de ses mains auparavant sur le mur derrière la nuque de Kagami.

Le blond qui les regardait les bras ballants sortit finalement de sa torpeur en bredouillant lamentablement. Il recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre avant de sortir précipitamment des toilettes en claquant la porte derrière lui. Aomine et Kagami se lâchèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

"Il... Il ne s'ait... Mê... Même pas la... Laver les... Les ma... Mains, rigolait Kagami en tentant de respirer

-Parce que t... Tu le fais... Toi ? se moqua Aomine entre deux éclats de rire

-Ben... Oui, pourquoi j'devrais pas ? demanda-t-il la respiration hachée

-C'est quoi cette question Bakagami, tout le monde se les lave !

-Tu te rends compte de qu..."

Brusquement, Kagami s'arrêta dans sa phrase en s'appuyant contre le mur, les joues empourprés, il passa une main sur son visage, sa vue se brouillait et de petits points lumineux se mirent à danser devant des yeux. Soudain, il tomba en avant alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Aomine le rattrapa avant ne tombe sur le sol et le regarda avec panique.

"Oï, Baka ! s'exclama Aomine en le secouant"

Aomine passa une main sur son front avant de soupirer.

"Il est brûlant, il doit avoir de la fièvre"

Aomine regarda Kagami, il n'avait vraiment mais alors, vraiment, aucune envie de le porter pour le ramener chez lui. Toutefois, il n'avait pas le choix, c'est donc en grognant qui se baissa et qu'il le ramassa pour prendre le bras de Kagami et de le passer autour de son coup. Il se releva et passa son bras autour de la taille de l'évanoui et se mit à marcher péniblement en dehors des toilettes pour aller demander de l'aide aux personnes qui vendaient les tickets de cinéma. Ceux-ci appelèrent un taxi qui arriva rapidement et qui les ramena devant chez Kagami.

Aomine, avec l'aide du chauffeur de taxi, ramena Kagami dans son appartement. Il remercia l'homme en lui tendant l'argent et referma la porte avant de se tourner vers Kagami allongé sur le canapé.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi, maintenant ? soupira Aomine avec désespoir"

* * *

ET VOILAAA ! Alors, s'était comment, dites-moi tout, tout, tout, TOUT ! Je me calme.

Annonce très importante, **je ne posterais assurément pas la semaine prochaine** , ma mère va avoir une opération assez lourde et j'ai décidé de l'accompagner à l'hôpital. De plus, elle restera un petit moment au lit, donc, je vais m'occuper d'elle, Merci de votre compréhension !

En tout cas, laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît, ça me fera très plaisir :)

-Sayonara


End file.
